


Master's Servant, Master's reason.

by Justawriterahao



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ... - Freeform, Am I Gay for writing this?, Are you gay for reading this?, As unstable as people are, Did I just order Len's master, Don't waste time reading the tags are you that free? Go read the real shit, Enjoy being called master by him, Enjoy being cruel without anybody being able to say anything, Enjoy having CONTROL, Enjoy living in a sort of castle, Enjoy ordering people around, M/M, No you don't live with them, Noooo it's a reflection of a girl no homo no homo, Yea dude. Don't be shy, You have lots of brothers in this but you're the eldest., enjoy having Len as your servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriterahao/pseuds/Justawriterahao
Summary: It all started when you were too bored and felt too sadistic. The story of how thinking can lead to understandingAn AU in which you are a usually-bored cruel kind-at-times wealthy master, and Len is one of your servants. He is not 14 but around 18.Also contains Len x others because your submissive Len is fabulous, but they don't stand a chance do they? You're hismasterafter all.Girls can read too, as a yaoi fanfiction, maybe? Ugh..;A male reader X Len Kagamine fanfictionWARNINGS: Contains violence. Contains abusing. Not raping but Abusing. But if you don't like rape DO NOT read. If you don't like BDSM, please, please don't read.Don't masturbate to this.





	1. Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The male Len fans nobody thinks about](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+male+Len+fans+nobody+thinks+about).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is **different** from most chapters. Because this chapter is the changing point of something.  
>  Please be patient.

"Len, come here" You said, in your usual bored way  
"Y-Yes.."  
He carefully put the broom in his hands on the ground and walked to you. Looking down, he took his right hand in his left hand and played with his fingers nervously  
"Can you take off your shorts for me?" You asked  
That wasn't really a question, but you didn't care enough to make it sound like the order it was. He knew it was an order and couldn't be ignored. And you knew he knew.

  
He pursed his lips and gulped, obviously not wanting to do what he was told. Although he wasn't sure what was going to come next. Nothing good comes out of undressing after all.

  
"Yes..." He said finally. He moved his hands to his shorts and slowly pushed them down to his ankles.  
Then he stood and grabbed the corners of his sailor styled shirt looking away.  
"Your underwear too."  
He gulped again, trying not to think of anything at all. You've been his master for almost a year and you had touched him in weird places many times. As if giving hints. But you have always done it with a straight face and half closed eyes, which was scary to Len. Sometimes you would order him cruelly, making him catch colds, scaring him, embarrassing him in front of others and such. But he didn't exactly hate you because of those, since you would always back him up in front of others. As if saying "Only I can make him suffer" or " He've had enough. It's not fair to him suffer more than this" which made him truly happy, since he didn't have anyone who could support him. You would even help him with his chores at times. But you did that to other servants as well

You had three sides in general: Too cruel, Not caring much, too kind.  
And at that time, it was something between the first and the second.

  
Len was still thinking. Probably about how he didn't expect you to want to disrespect his-  
"Hurry up. I'm bored. You thinking won't change anything. If you have anything to say, say it. In the worst case scenario I'm going to torture you for a single night. And believe me, I'm not a sadist. I just like blood, so as long as you bleed it's going to be fun. It may not be as painful as it seems."  
His eyes had widened somewhere between your sentences and his grip on his shirt was now tighter. He gulped for the last time before slowly pushing his underwear down to join his shorts. Since his shirt was so unnecessarily long, his private parts couldn't be seen yet. He was standing and looking anywhere but your way.  
"Ugh." you got up from the sofa and walked towards him. He raised his head a little in surprise as soon as you moved, still not looking your way. And with every step you took he took one step back, his eyes widening and his face growing more worried.

  
You didn't protest. You liked how he was reacting. You liked teasing him. Since his shorts and underwear were still around his ankles it was hard for him to walk, harder to step back. And he was kind of panting. It was such a fun scene to watch. So you kept walking towards him with your hands in your pockets.  
He finally fell back down with an "AAAAH!" Quickly covering his lower parts with his shirt looking down. "Hnnn..." He let out an uncomfortable sound, like that of a child when he doesn't want to do something.  
You stopped in front of him, looking down at him like he was a rock. "Look at me."

  
He hesitated but looked up at you with a helpless face. He had sad eyebrows and wide eyes, noticeably quiet pants coming out of his open mouth, he was looking at you with tears in his eyes. Waiting.  
"When I say remove your underwear, it obviously means I want to have access to what's on it's other side. I'm not getting what I want. You're not giving me what I want." You said with a rather blunt tone.  
Len panted aloud before suddenly raising his voice and letting out something between a cry and a scream while moving on his knees and grabbing your ankles with no intention but begging.  
"MASTER PLEASE!" he cried out. "PLEASE-! PLEAAAASE..." He kept crying and gasping in between his words.  
"Please, what?"  
"HNNG....PLEASE....CAN I- *HIC* NOT?"  
You tilted your head a little. "Come on. I just want to see." You bent and tried to part him from yourself so you could reach the annoying piece of cloth that was in your way. But he Suddenly hugged your legs and started crying out loud again  
"PLEASE! NOOO! NO! MASTER! I BEG YOU" And he was too busy crying to be able to say anything else.  
"Geez." You sat down in front of him making him let go of your legs and jump back. Still close enough. He was panting.  
"I don't get why you're so hesitant. Those parts you're trying so hard to cover are supposed to be shared with your 'lover'. But," You moved closer to Len, who was shedding tears. You moved your mouth closer to his ear, "You're never going to fall in love, right?" You turned to look at him face to face

  
"In order to fall in love with someone you need to at least see them once. But, as far as I know, you're my weak servant. I'm your master. The only person in your life. Do you even know **any** one but me? As a child you were too young to understand anything, but you were quickly **sold** to my father. Who gave you to his eldest son as a **present**. And even though I was only seven, I wanted the two year-old you to be able to write and read first. That's the only reason you had the chance to go to school. For **my** sake. You had the chance to meet people. After you learned how to do chores. But damn, you didn't make a single friend. You didn't even talk to anyone. Now you're seventeen. Turning eighteen this year, the only people who've talked to you were my father's servants, no? All your life you've been living for my family's sake. Except for the two first years. You're someone I **own**. All the things that ever went into your stomach were paid for by my family. Every single thing you ever wore were bought for you by us. You're **legally mine**. Even after I die, you'll be my younger brother's. And after he dies, if you still, you know, **exist** , you'll be my other younger brother's. None of us is really outgoing and you're trained to do housework so, you're basically never going to have a lover. You're mine ' **forever** '." You cupped his wet face. He was looking down, not even panting anymore. Totally silent.

  
"You really needed to be reminded of how your life was up until now. You did everything for my sake." You brushed your thumb against his face and wiped his tears  
"Which means, I'm the only one for you. I'm like your family. Not your brother, not your father. Like..." You tilted your head again "Your husband?"  
He raised his eyebrows, eyes still staring at blank space.  
"My dear Len... I'm the person you should show your everything to. If you're ever going to share your body with someone, it's going to be me. Your master. If you're ever going to have problems with private parts, I'm the only one you can turn to. And I'm not always amused enough to care. So, now that I want something from your body, you shouldn't let this chance go away easily. This is the only time someone other than youself is going to have anything to do with your body. So..."You moved closer to him "...offer it to me"

  
His eyes were no longer wide. They were half closed instead. His shoulders were relaxed. He blinked slowly. His mouth was still a little open.  
"Don't worry. If you're beautiful enough, all I'm going to do is touch." Without saying anything else, you moved your hands and grabbed the corner of his shirt, making him tense up a little. You raised his shirt enough to see what he no longer had the right to hide. He was looking at his shirt in your hand. With sad eyebrows again. Obviously stressed. His manhood was way less 'manly' than yours.  
"How strange is this..." You said, still looking at him there. "This is..." You moved your head a little closer to it, Len Quickly closed his slender legs. "Hnnn...." You looked up at him. He was blushing. Well, of course. You moved your head closer to his. And he moved his forearm in front of his face. You took his wrist and forced his hand back down on the ground slowly. "I want to see your face too."  
He looked like he was going to cry again. "Mas...ter...." His face turned into a more uncomfortable one. You ignored that and looked back at his knees that were in your way. You spread his legs with both hands getting a "HNNNNNNMMMM...."

  
You look at his thing unbelievably "Was this...really created to go inside a woman and make her give birth?"  
It wasn't the size. It just looked too unmanly. Too unmanly to be a man's.  
He lowered his head and let out another cry sound. "aaaagh.....Masteeer.....Please..." He lowered his head more. "D-Don't embarrass me farther..."

  
You look at his head, then his chest. "This shirt is actually a little big for you. Don't you feel cold wearing this when working?" You moved your head closer to his chest. Everytime you moved your face closer to a part of his body it seemed like you wanted to bite him there. He turned his head. "S...Sometimes...yes..."  
"I'll choose clothes for your winter later." He was staring at the ground. "Your genitals are cute."  
His eyebrows saddened again as he let out an uncomfortable moan "Hnnn....m..aster...don't say these...things....I...I'm a boy..."

  
"What, can't boys be cute too? My youngest brother is also cute. I've never seen his genitals tho." You poked his 'cute' thing without a warning and he jumped back and closed his legs "AAAGH!"  
"What the heck...? That isn't supposed to be soft, mine isn't soft. Yours shouldn't be either." You commented with half closed eyes.  
"M-Master please...A-I have to clean the floor of the great hall by midnight...W-With just my h-hand and a rag... B-Butler George is going to get ma-AAAH"  
You slammed your hand on the ground beside him and hovered over him. "Who is your master?" You asked. With your cold tone looking down at him.

  
"Y-Y-You are! You are...!"  
His forearms were in front of his face again, he had moved his upperbody closer to the ground trying to distance himself from your scary face. All of his weight was on his right elbow.  
"Whose order is more important? Mine or Butler George's?" You lifted his chin with your right hand  
"Y-Yours! A-I'm sorr- AAAAGH!"  
You moved your hand from his chin to his neck and grabbed it. You put him in a front choke hold with one hand and pushed him to the ground. He automatically grabbed your hand around his neck with both hands.  
"UUUGH...AAAAGH!"  
He let out shouts of panic. Even though you weren't pushing his neck.  
"I dislike being compared to my own butler, whom I pay myself. Understood?"  
If your hand wasn't there, he would have nodded. "Y-YES! A-I'M SORRY...I'M SORRY..."  
He was panting again. You tightened your grip around his neck and he screamed  
"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! AGH...." You let go of him.  
"God. Are you really a man? A woman would react more elegantly."  
"Haaah...Haaah...." He was rubbing his neck when he suddenly moved both his hands to cover himself with his shirt.  
"You know what? You can go. Go and clean the great hall's floor. But, " You reached for his ankles and completely removed his underwear and shorts as he screamed. "These are staying with me.You're not allowed to wear anything else either."  
His eyes widened and he wanted to sit up but you pushed him back down with a hand. "I'll forbid coming to the great hall tonight. It'll be just you and I there. If you have any protest,"  
You removed your belt and held it's ends with your right hand, then brushed it against his neck slowly, making him gasp.  
"I'm always ready to punish you the traditional way."  
He was shivering. His mouth was slightly open. Sharp inhales. Sharp exhales. It was getting boring. So you beat his neck with your belt once. But hard.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAGH! NNAAA....AAAAAAA....." He was covering the beaten place with his hands. He clearly didn't expect that. "Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuugh... Aahaa.......I'm sorryyhhhy...."  
"Don't tell me things I already know more than twice. You're getting annoying. Get away from my sight."  
With that, he quickly moved back and stood. Covering his neck with one hand and pulling his shirt on his lower parts with another. He bowed, and went towards the door but stopped before going out. He turned to you again.  
"M...Master..."  
You looked up at him then stood up. "What is it?"  
"A-I...I..." He was looking away, still rubbing his neck.

  
His behavior was getting too annoying. You started walking toward him fast, but he started talking making you stop in place. "I was t-trained to do housework f-for your sake...And as a l-low-ranked servant owned by you I m-must..." He gulped "O-bey your every or...der...but-" He closed his mouth and lowered his head closing his eyes shut before talking again "Th-There are things I dislike doing but I d-do them anyway...B-Because they're orders but..." He gulped.  "I'm...sorry but... A-I'm not u-used to ph-physical o-order-s..."

"What did you say? Oh, physical orders. You stammer too much." He lowered his head and his lips took a  ~ shape. You walked closer.

"How about you start by doing easier things? As an example, can you hug me now?" He looked up at you with nervous eyes again, but he knew that look was annoying at the time, he lowered his head so you couldn't see his face. He slowly stepped forward and wrapped his slim arms around your torso. Hiding his face in your chest and trying to distance his lower body from yours. He gulped. 

"...Take your clothes and leave. Don't forget to clean the great hall. It's allowed to go there for all." He quickly raised his head a little but it was still sticking to your chest

"Umm....D-Does that mean I can w...wear them?"  You moved your hand toward his shirt and slipped your hand under it to pinch one of his sides "O-Ouch!" He tightened his grip on the back of your shirt.

"No stupid questions. It's obvious you can. But don't be happy. I have other things in mind." He gasped and slowly looked up at you. It was your turn to gulp. He looked cute. It seemed weird. He had always seemed cute but his body, not his attitude. You looked at his crystal blue orbs as he looked at your (E/C) Ones.

His eyelashes were still wet from crying. You could tell they were going to sore later. "Go. Just go." He slowly pulled away and bowed for the last time before taking his shorts and underwear and leaving.

 


	2. Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why should a servant clean the floor of the great hall??

Len went to one of the servants' quarters and changed into a button-down cotton plain white shirt. He buttoned its cuffs and put on his dark crimson-colored vest and it's matching pants.

He put his arm and legs warmers in certain drawers, along with his shorts, Sailor shirt and yellow tie. He opened another drawer and found his black tie and tied it around his collar, then he slipped in under the vest and exited. He went to the servants' hall, and sat on his chair by the table around which servants of his area sat.  
"Haaah..."  
He sighed. It was rare for him to go to the servants' hall. He didn't want to see other sevants  
or maids. It made him feel uncomfortable, since he wasn't exactly one of them. He looked down at his lap.  
"Saaay, Why does master like changing our names to non-Japanese names so much?"  
I do not know. Butler George's name is not actually George, either."  
"I heard that too... Oooh that's right! William, your hair isn't actually black right? Changing a name isn't a big deal, but hair color!!!"  
"...I liked my name, well, at least it's still the same in My identity card. As for my hair...I don't really mind. The Japanese mostly have black hair anyway."

"mmm...Eeeh? Maria, who's that blonde sitting next to William?"

William and Maria looked at Len as he tensed up. "You don't know him? He's been working in this castle for quite a long time.I don't see him much though. Do you know which parts he works in, Maria?"  
  
"As far as I am told, he was especially bought to serve master. So I assume he is in charge of the halls and rooms nearest to Master's room."

"Eeeeeeh? I'm jealous! Being close to master's can't be bad!"

Len was still looking down, but he was nervous. He didn't say anything.

"Hellooo? Anybody hooome? Don't you wanna say anything?"

"Umm... Nice to meet you..." He raised his head and looked at them. "I'm Len.. Kagamine..."

He saw a young, tall man sitting next to him with the same clothes he was wearing. In front of him was sitting a maid with half-closed eyes.

_Master's eyes are also always half-closed, but why are hers different?_

Said maid had long bangs and long hair. But the energetic maid next to her had longer hair, in a pony tail. Len had never paid attention to the maids in the house. Their clothes were also a combination of Black, white and dark Crimson cotton.

"Kagamine???? How Japanese. Didn't master change your name?"

"Charlotte, he's different from us. He was bought when he was three."

"I assume he was two." Said Maria

"Wait wait wait guys, how was he sold at two or three?? How did he know how to do chores??"  
"Charlotte, he wasn't hired. He was **bought**. He's not actually a servant. He's a **slave** who was told to do servant work."  
Len looked down again, pursing his lips. There it was. He heard what he hated to hear. Charlotte's mouth was slightly open.

"A...Slave?"

"A-I'm sorry I have work to do..."  
With that, Len stood up and left as fast as possible.

"Here, did you get what you wanted?? Why do you always have to be so nosy???" William stood up

"Nosy??? Well sorry that I didn't stay quiet after hearing a servant was hired at two!"  
She said standing up as well.

"We've already told you he was SOLD!"  
"BUTLERS AND SERVANTS ARE SOLD SOMETIMES TOO!"

"Stop it. He is gone. What is done can not be undone." Maria looked at the door Len just left through.

* * *

 

Len didn't know where he where going, he just wanted to get far away from the crowd. Or anybody who knew how miserable he was.

 _That's right... In this world I am just a--_ But he was dragged out of his thoughts as he bumped into  
"Butler George! I'm so sorry..."  
"Oh, here you are."  
Butler George was also a tall man, but his hair was a bit longer than Servant William's.

"Did you clean the great hall yesterday?" He was frowning, as usual.

"Yes..."  
"What time did you finish?"  
"At...Um...f...four AM...Sir..."

"What?! What time did you start? Did you even get any sleep?" He looked annoyed

"A-I did sleep for thirty minutes... I...started at around five in the afternoon..."  
The taller man crossed his arms and started tapping his feet."Do you have any idea what a good servant is? Nobody expects you to look perfect all the time but you shouldn't have" He lifted Len's chin "Eye bags. This is so unacceptable. I had even told you to start early and finish early. I had asked you to finish it by midnight. What in the world were you doing until that time?"

He gulped. "A-I was called by master...And I was cleaning his room before th-" He gasped and covered his mouth with a hand.

"What? What is it?" George raised an eyebrow

"A-I f-forgot my broom!! Oh G- AAAAGH..." Len closed one eye as the butler pulled one of his ears angrily.

"You idiot! How could you forget that?? What a shame...A dirty broom in our master's room...Oh God..."

He let go of Len's ear as he walked towards Your room. You were relaxing on your bed with your hands under your head. You heard a knock.

"Master (y/n)? May I come in?"

"The door's open."  
You said sitting up. The door was opened and you saw your unamusing gold-eyed butler, having a tight a grip on Len's elbow. He bowed his head and entered the room, dragging Len with him.

"Good evening, my Sir. I apologize for disturbing you at this hour, but, it seems that this lowly servant has forgotten to take his broom with him last afternoon."

He let go of Len's elbow, shoving him forward. Len had nearly fell down. After quickly regaining his balance, he looked at you and bowed. The Saikeirei bow.

"A-I am really sorry... I will not forget anything again...." That didn't seem to satisfy George.

"I apologize again. Len, we're leaving."  
He was going to grab his elbow again when you talked.  
"Yes, you may leave. But he's staying here. Ah that's right, I really dislike the decoration of the great hall. Who was in charge of it?"

You were good at lying and pretending. Even though you didn't practice much.

"The...great hall...I was in charge of that. I sincerely apologize. I will have someone else decorate it."

"Good then. Now, leave us alone." He looked at you for a couple of seconds before bowing his head for the last time and leaving.

Len was standing straight. Anxiety growing in his chest again.

"Look up." You ordered. He slowly looked up at you gulping. He quickly looked away after seeing your eyes.

"I see you eventually made him angry. Have a sit." You pointed to the ground with your eyes.

Even though you had lots of chairs in your room. Having no right to refuse, he walked a few steps closer and sat down looking up at you. You reached for his hair and started stroking it making him lower his head embarrassed.

"It's rare for you to wear this. It suits you." Your cold tone made him doubt everything you said.

"Th...ank you"

You kept stroking his hair you went from his bangs to the back of his head, then his pony tail. You took it and pulled it down harshly, forcing his head to rise.

"OW OW OW OW OW" He closed his eyes and clenched his fists on his lap. You kept pulling harder and he kept letting out moans and 'ow's. After a few more seconds you took his hair tie and removed it.

Locks of blonde hair fell around his neck as he gasped and put both his hands on his now open hair. His hair wasn't that long. It went one or two centimeters down his chin. But he looked extremely uncomfortable now. He kept saying  
"mmm....mmmmm....." While looking away. You blinked slowly as you watched his every move and listened to his every 'mmmm'

"What a submissive face."

"Eh..." His eyebrows saddened again. You ran your hands through his hair making his head move to different directions. Those small things made you feel less bored. That feeling. The feeling that you can do anything to him. Anything... You wanted to bother him. To annoy him. To make him uncomfortable. To make him beg. But you weren't satisfied no matter what you did.

"How annoying." You pulled his hair. "AAAAGH"  
"Just how useless can you get?"  
"AAAAGH...MY H...HAIR AAGHHHHHH..."  
"Do you have any idea how much I want to use you? No, I want to misuse you. I want to do all sorts of things but nothing crosses my mind. UGH." You let go of his hair with the last word. He fell on his back and rubbed his hair and head moaning quietly.

"uuugh. Weren't you trained to amuse your master? What's so good about watching people do all the housework? That's BORING Len. You're not amusing me at all. Such a bad servant. But this time, instead of getting away from my sight, you're staying here. Yea," you stood and went towards your closet  
"yea..." He was shivering as his eyes followed you. You turned to him with a long rope in your hands.  
"A-AH?" His eyes widened and he jumped back

"What should I do...what should I do? Where should I tie your wrists to? Should I tie you to the bed legs? Should...Should I tie you to..."  
He had started panting again. "Haaah...haaaah.....HAAAH....WH-WHY..."

You took a look at him. And your eyes widened as you remembered something 'useful'.  
"Len..."  
You walked toward him with scary, wide eyes. His eyes also widened after seeing how scary you were  
acting. He dragged himself on the ground trying to back away.  
"HAAAH....HAAAAH....Y...YES..?"

His back hit your bed and he gasped, shivering. You sat on the ground and walked closer to him, on your knees and palms, then you cupped his face with your free hand. Your wide eyes were horrifyingly excited.

"Len, my beloved...didn't you have, nyctophobia?"  
He raised his eyebrows as his face changed into a serious, unbelieving one. Like he couldn't believe you mentioned that.

"Wh...What di.....you....sa...?"

And that's when you smiled widely.

"Don't worry my dear...My castle's pantry is quite big..." You stroked his cheeks with the back of your hand. His eyes were still wide, not being able to process what you just said. You suddenly moved your hand from his cheek to his wrist and stood, forcing him to stand up as well.

"Let's lock you up there!"  
You said, with the most excited tone you're even heard.

"NO...NO PLEASE....MASTER PLEASE..."  
He was screaming as you pulled him with you, as you found the pantry's key, as you opened your room's door and started walking toward the pantry.

"MASTER PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE! MASTER NO!"  
The aquamarine-eyed energetic girl Len had seen not long ago was holding a tray in the hallway, she looked at the scene with confused eyes. You kept pulling Len toward where you wanted. You opened several doors and turned several times.  
"MASTER...MASTER I BEG YOU! DON'T DO THIS! MASTER PLEASE...PLEASE DON'T- MASTER STOP PLEASE STOP!" It was way too interesting You finally reached the Pantry's door, you stopped and turned to Len, who was screaming his lungs out begging for you to stop

"MA-MASTER DOOOOON'T! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE! NOT THERE! NOT THERE! I BEG YOU! NO! DON'T DO THIS MASTER! PLEASE! PLEAASE!"  
You raised his arm by his wrist. He tried to free his hand while still screaming, but to no avail. You put the tip of the rope in your mouth, then you moved your other hand toward his other wrist, he pulled it away

"NO! NOOO! PLEASE DON'T AAAAAAAAGH"  
You took his other hand and forcefully moved it toward the other, you kept his wrists in place, and started tying them together.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOO! STOP! DON'T DO THIS I'M SORRY... I'M SORRY MASTER PLEAAAHEHEHEAAE....*HIC* PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

After you finished tying his wrists you made sure he couldn't move them, and then you unlocked the pantry and threw him inside. He fell on the ground of the pantry and he quickly sat up and looked back at you with fearful eyes

  
"NO...NOOOO....DON'T CLOSE THE-" And the last ray of light disappeared. Then came the sound of the key. He stood up and ran toward the door, He kept knocking on it quickly. "MASTER! MASTER OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE! Y-YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! MASTER PLEEHEHEHAAASE..."  
His crying sounds were interrupting him, but he gulped and started begging again. He talked as fast as he could. Just like how he wanted to get out as fast as he could.

"MASTER OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE! HELP ME! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! IT'S DARK! IT'S DAAARK! AAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
He screamed as loud as he could

On the other side of the door, you were listening to every single sound he made with wide eyes and a wide smile. Yes, this couldn't be boring. It was enough to make every single part of you pay attention. Not a word he screamed could be ignored. Because with every passing second you felt more quilt and fear build up in you. But you didn't want to let him out. You didn't want the amusement to stop.

"MASTER DON'T GO! LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT! I BEG YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL NOT BE BORING ANYMORE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING BUT THIS! PLEASE DON'T AAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAA.....LEAVE ME....HIII.....HEREEE.....EEEE......EEEEHEE...."

Once again his crying sounds were in the way. He would gasp in between sentences and swallow and hic and sometimes you wouldn't even understand what he was saying. "MASTER PLEASE LET ME OUT...SAY SOMETHING! A-ARE YOU STILL THERE? TELL ME I'M NOT ALONE... (Y/n) SAMA PLEAAASE LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUUUUUT!"  
He screamed once again. After that, he screamed again. He kept screaming until his voice would no longer come out. Even at that time he kept knocking the door. After a few more seconds he started talking with a croaky voice.  
"Somebody....help...me....plea...*gasps*...eeese..."

You took your keys out and started unlocking the door. You expected to see him calmer, but he looked just as terrified as before, if not more than it. As soon as you opened the door he jumped out and grabbed your legs with tied up hands, He kept rubbing his face on your legs. As if saying 'I'll be a good dog from now on' Then he said with the same croaky voice: "Master...master...don't leave me...not there...not there...please...I  
beg you...."

You sat down and looked at him closely. His eyes were red and he was violently shaking. He looked pale and his palms were white in color. Each one of his inhales had a sound, as if he was trying to suck the air in. As if was trying to breath and couldn't do it automatically. He was looking at you with worried eyes, waiting for whatever else you wanted to do to him.

"Aah....So....amusing!!!!!" You hugged his shaking body and rubbed his back.  
"That was the most fun I've had in years! So good....So good I couldn't move!" He started to pant even more. And if he could, he'd shake even more violently. You broke the hug and stroked his hair.  
"Don't worry...I'm not in the teasing mood now."

You smiled at him. That was the first normal smile he'd seen you offer. But he was too tensed up to think about it. You stood up and slowly made him stand on his feet. He lost his balance and almost fell, but you caught him, and after locking the Pantry you started helping him walk toward the palace you owned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> servant/ˈsəːv(ə)nt/  
> noun
> 
> a person who performs duties for others, especially a person employed in a house on domestic duties or as a personal attendant.
> 
>  
> 
> slave/sleɪv/  
> noun
> 
> (especially in the past) a person who is the legal property of another and is forced to obey them.
> 
>  
> 
> Of course there is more...If anyone's wondering.


	3. Protection

You entered the hallway, your hand was on Len's shoulder and his tied up hands were in your other hand as you guided him toward your second room. Charlotte was standing in the hallway, the tray was no longer in her hand, but another maid was there talking to her.

One with blue eyes. They saw you two and their faces quickly changed to terrified ones. They bowed as you entered your room. You closed the door and helped Len sit down on your second room's bed. Which was a king-size bed. You bent down and untied his wrists. The rope had left its red mark. You rubbed the mark with your thumbs making Len gasp in pain. You called William using the staff call bells. Before long he knocked and came in. He gasped as soon as they saw the blonde. Len was still panting. He was still pale and still violently shaking.

"William, Bring Two glasses of water, a soft towel, forks, knives, and three large pieces of chocolate cake."  
He bowed his head and left the room. He brought the things he was told and left eventually. You took the towel and started wiping his face with it. He turned his face at first, but you gently turned it back with your other hand saying  "It's okay, I just want to wipe the wetness." You could use tissues, but that could have hurt.

"Thank...you..."  
He said after you were finished. His voice just as croaky as before. You took a glass of water from the tray and moved it closer to his lips. Once again he turned his head  
"No....I don't...."

"You need it. You cried too much." You moved it closer to his lips.

"Please...L-Let me...drink it myself..."

"Your hands are shaking. You'll spill it for sure." He finally drank the water. You stroked his hair.  
"Would you like to have some chocolate cake?"

He looked down "Thank..." He cleared his throat. "You....for your" He did it again "kindness..."

"Hmmm...." You looked at him with wondering eyes.  "Well then. Sleep." His eyes widened at that, but before he could say anything you talked.  
"You're sleeping here tonight. I know you're too afraid of sleeping alone now. I'll take responsibility."

He looked at you with Uncertain, scared eyes. He lowered his head. "M-Master...please ne...never do that again...Never... It was horrible..." He covered his mouth and cried quietly. You watched him and rubbed his back. _That was amusing._ But you couldn't say it out loud. He sniffed.  
"H...How did (Y/n)-sama know....?" He looked up at you

"About your nyctophobia? Well, the people who were in charge of taking care of you until fifth grade told my father. Since it was their fault. I was amazed at how they confessed to that. They must be loyal underlings. That reminds me... Why did they say it was their fault? Did they also lock you up in dark places?"  
His eyes widened and he looked away. He reached for his black tie and loosened it, taking deep breathes. "Yes...haaah....they di...haaaaah.....did....."  
"As a punishment?" His face saddened. 

"Yes...."

"What kind of naughty things did you use to do, really?"  
"...haaah... they used to...haaah....do it when I....haaah.... Got bad scores...haaaaah.....or when they thought I haaaah.....hadn't done a good....haaah....job cleaning places...." He touched his throat.

"Mmmmm. I see." You stroked his cheeks with the back of your hand.

"And, they'd lock you up in a dark room. Uh huh. But what kind of room? Did you ever get to see it? Or was it dark 'til the end?"

He cried a little.  "I-It was....hhnnnn.....cold and dark and...hnn  
n....I would hear sounds and HNNN...... UWAAAHAHAA....." He burst into tears.

"Shhh...it's fine it's fine, you're not going there anytime soon."  
He kept crying. You turned him and wiped his tears with the towel again, then pushed his chest to lay him down, and he looked at you with teary eyes as he sniffed. You covered him with your soft blanket.

"Rest now. You need it."

"I...Is it really okay for me to be here...? Th-This is master's room..."

"So it needs 'master's'  permission. Which you have." He blinked slowly.  
"Y...es..." He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

It was 7:43 PM. From your window you could see the orange sun. You felt as if it was watching you. You stared at it for a long time, thinking. And when you came bad to your senses, it was about three centimeters below where you were looking. And it was no longer orange, it was red. As if it was angry at you and was leaving.

"...Why am I imagining weird things?" You walked to your library and started looking for a good book in the nearest bookshelf. You didn't have a good relationship with your second room, so you barely ever entered it. If it wasn't for your maids and servants, it would have been a dusty mess by then.

You found an old book you had read as a child. You didn't remember what it was about, so you started reading it. You'd look up from the book between every three pages to check on Len. He was sound asleep. It was 9:21 PM. 21:21 The book was finished, you wished your boredom could 'finish' too.

 _Everyday, I seek more answers_.

* * *

 

Charlotte was leaning against a wall, with a part of her skirt in her hand. She was still processing the things she had seen.  
"Oh my God... This is terrible..." She said to herself as she hid her face in her palms.

"What is wrong?"

She looked up and saw the Pink-eyed maid.

"Maria.... I'm scared..."  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"I...I don't know...This afternoon I realized that Ken is a slave...and then...and....Master's scary, Maria!"  
"I assume it was 'Len Kagamine'."

"Huh? Oh...THE NAME DOESN'T MATTER! I JUST SAID THAT-"  
"What's all of this noise? What are you two maids doing? Keep your voice down or you'll upset others."  
Said Butler George as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry... I'll be careful from now on... Um, butler George, do you know anything about um, Len?"

"Len? Len Kagamine?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yes, him! Maria told me that he was sold to master at two...Is that correct? Why doesn't he have a non-Japanese name? Why is his hair not dyed?"  She put her hands on her chest nervously

"I don't know how that kind of information is useful, but, I think that he was named by master's father himself."  
Charlotte's mouth was agape.  
"He was named by him...? You're meaning to say...he didn't have a name before that???"

"Too many questions for now. Get back to work. Being curious is almost never good for a maid or servant." And he left.

"Butler George wait! Huh...." Maria put her hand on Charlotte's shoulder motionlessly.

* * *

 

You felt a hand on your shoulder. "Master? Master? Please, wake up master..."  
You opened your eyes.  
"Len...?"

He stood straight and clasped his hands in the front. He bowed. "Sorry to wake you up...Did you sleep well?"

You took a look at around you, you were sitting on the chair in front of your bed, next to your library. Your book was still closed in your hand so you moved it toward Len.  
"When did you wake up, why did you wake me, and what time is it?" You asked, as he got the book from your hands with a quick bow of his head and went to put it in it's bookshelf. You saw the red marks on his wrists as he was taking the book, and you remembered most of the things that happened before you slept. And so you understood why his voice was like that.

"I woke up around six minutes ago, it is 10:34 at night and I woke you up to-" he cleared his throat "Pardon... To ask you to go downstairs to have dinner."

"Mmm.... I see. Good then. I'm hungry." You stretched your arms as you closed your eyes.

"Um.........Can I also leave and have dinner?" You opened one eye and looked at him.

"Yea. I think that's fine. But as I said, you're sleeping here tonight. And, you're sleeping at 11:10. Be on the bed at that time. Don't be late or soon even a minute."  
[If you are an exact person, well it suits you. But if you're not, you simply wanted to put him under pressure.]

He gulped and bowed for the last time. You stood up and left. You went downstairs. A bunch of servants and maids bowed as you entered the dining room.

"Hello master, you're having (Y/fav food/n) for tonight." Said the maid whose job was to taste your food.

* * *

 

Len went to the servant's quarters to change his clothes. He went toward his bed and opened its  
drawer. He picked the clothes he was about to wear and stood up to leave. But he stopped half-way. He gulped and turned to pick his sleepwear before leaving.

* * *

 

He was wearing a button-down cotton plain bisque-colored shirt. And one of those black H2H business suit vests on it. Matching pants, as well as a very large dark crimson-colored string bow tie.

 _My cuffs aren't enough to hide the red marks..._ He was pushing his cuffs on the red marks when William, Maria and Charlotte, as well as a blue-eyed maid walked towards him.  
"AH!" He jumped back in surprise. The four were looking at him with sympathy in their eyes. Even Maria.

"U-Um... Errrr...." He looked away and blinked many times... Not wanting to talk to anyone. Especially at that time.

"Len, are you okay...?"Asked the taller male

Len gulped and nodded three times.

"Why was master dragging you outside???"Asked Charlotte

He stood silent for a few seconds before shrugging.

The four looked at each other. Noticing how they were getting suspicious, he scratched the back of his neck and bowed quickly before running toward where he could get some food.

"Len, wait!" Charlotte wanted to run after him but was stopped by Maria.

"I think it is better to leave him be. Nothing is going to change for us even if we realize that master is not who we think he is." Charlotte looked at her with wide eyes before relaxing her shoulders and looking down.

 

Len was running as fast as he could. _I can't tell them... All the awkward things master does...embarrassing...embarrassing!_

He reached where he was supposed to choose what to eat. There weren't too many options though. He picked a plate and put some food in it then sat at a table and started to eat.

"Hey there~"  
Len looked up, not raising his head. He saw another servant with black hair.

_His natural hair color is probably something else... I'm the only one whose hair doesn't have black parts..._

"You know, This is my first day here. Wanna talk?" Len gulped the food down

_I wish my voice wasn't like this right now...I could have made a friend._

_....!!!! He doesn't know my voice... M...Maybe he'll think my voice's always like this..._

"H...Hello" He cleared his throat as the other male moved his head closer as if looking at a strange animal

"Woooaaaaah you have such a funny voice!"  
_I've been screaming my lungs out_

"Thank you... Haha..." He looked away as he narrowed his eyes   "Um... Don't you" He cleared his throat "Find it weird that ehem....my hair isn't black?"  
The other male gave him a wry smile and rested his chin on his palm.  
"What about you, don't you find it strange that my eyes are red?"

Len blinked a few times

Eh...?

"As I said this is my first day here, but wherever I went I saw weird things. Eyes that were too blue, Gold eyes, man! Like GOLD EYES! Pink eyes, weird weirdweird! Makes me think, maybe our master likes these weird things? And then I found you. Seriously. You're not the weird one here. You seem to be like, the most normal person around. A blue-eyed blonde. Can be found all around the world. Oh eeerrr....not that it's not an attractive combination but... You get it don't you? Although it's weird in Japan, Hair and eye colors like mine are weird all around the world... So yep. You're pretty normal to me."  
_What a cool perspective...!_

"Um...Thank you but *Clears throat* What color was your hair mmmmmhm before?" Len asked putting his spoon in his mouth

"Oh...Red."  
Len bit his spoon unintentionally.  
"Eh...?"

"Yep. Oh that's right, my name was also changed. I heard everybody's names were also changed since they came here, what are your names? The past one and the prsent one?"

Len's eyebrows saddened again. "Wh...What are your own names?" He put another full spoon in his mouth.

"My current name is Max, but it used to be Fukase."  
_Fukase...?_  

"Mm hm........"  He nodded. Noting the information in his head.  
"Er...I'm...Len"

"Len? Len... Doesn't seem that Japanese either. What was your last name again?"

"Wh...What was yours??"

"Ooooh, you might find it creepy but I didn't, and don't have a last name! People used to just call me Fukase."

Len's eyes sparkled "Th-Then...If it's *clears throat* okay then...Just call me Len....;;"

The other male tilted his head. "It's fine I guess."He smiled.

Len wasn't used to receiving smiles. He smiled back but he suddenly sat straight. "Wh...What time is it?"

"Time? Must be around eleven." Len started coughing.  
"I'm terribly *clears throat* sorry, I must g...o!" With that he stood up and started running far away.

"Okay then see yOU LATER! HEEEY! ugh." He sat down "Didn't even wait for me to say goodbye. Ah never mind he was probably late to work."

* * *

 

You held your watch in front of your face. It read 11:03 PM You heard three knocks on your door

"Who's that?"

"I-It's....*coughs* Len Kagamine, Sir..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what people think of this...  
> Oh right, guys out there, do you know how to tie ties? I do know and I tie my own tie and whenever I am tying my father's tie I feel like one of those kind wives in the movies who tie their husbands' ties and it sucks...


	4. Comfort

"Come in."

The door to your second room made a sound. You saw Len's right eye, Peeking.

  
"..." You spent ten seconds looking at each other "What the heck? I said come in!"

His one eye widened, he opened the door, came in and bowed. "S-Sorry..." He coughed You were sitting on your bed, with lots of papers on your lap.  
"Turn off the lights and come here. Quick."  
He gulped and looked down.

  
"What's wrong with you tonight? Disobeying me like this?"  
"I'm...sorry....Can I not tur...ehemmm....n off the lights...?" He lowered his head  
"Don't tell me.... Do you always sleep with the lights on??? Don't other servants get angry?"

He raised his head and looked at you with wide eyes "No!! I-I just keep one small light on....it doesn't *clears throat* sorry, bother anyone..." You frowned. "Fine. I have things to do anyway. I'll turn my nightstand lamp on for tonight. Now turn off the other lights, hurry." You said as you turned it on.

  
He hesitated at first, then he moved toward the light switches, but stopped halfway. "Um...Sorry but...I'm still wearing my...AN* uniform..."  
You looked up from the papers "Is that thing in your hands your nightwear?"  
"Yes..."

"Give it to me." He gulped and walked to your bed. He bowed his head and gave it to you. You unfolded it and took it in front of your face to have a good view. You had never seen your servants' nightclothes. You never went to their quarters after alll. It was way too simple. Pajamas. "It's fine. You can wear it." You handed it to him.

"Then...excuse me..." He walked to the corner of the room and turned so he was facing the inside corner. You watched his back as he slowly took off his pants and folded them. Then he took off his vest and shirt, folding and putting them on the pants. He crossed his arms and rubbed them. He took the loose jacket and wore it, buttoned it and played with the collar and the buttons a little. At least that was what it seemed like. You couldn't tell for sure, all you had was a back view. He reached for his trousers-  
"I forgot to inform you, you're not wearing those." You took another paper to work on He looked back at you slowly "E..........Eh????"  
"No 'Eh's. Your socks are pretty long to be worn under formal pants anyway. Why is that?"  
"I'm sorry! I don't change my...*coughs* my socks when I change uniforms..."

"Sure, nobody checks on it either."

He kept looking at you with worried wide eyes. "Um..."

"You keep disturbing me. Turn off the lights and come here. Hurry."

  
"But I can't just ssiii....*clears throat* sleep in my underwear!" He grabbed the corners of his jacket again  
"Oh I see. Take it off then." You said not looking up.  
"EEEEEK..! A-I'm coming...;" He turned off the lights and after suddenly gasping, ran to your bed and walked closer to the nightstand lamp.  
"Come.lie.on the.goddamn.bed." You growled at him. Without saying anything else he got on the bed and lied down, covering himself with the blanket. He gasped. You looked at him."Sorry...It's so soft..."  
"But you slept under it a few hours ago too?"  
"A....I think I was too tensed up...and scared..." He coughed.  
You shrugged and got back to work. He looked up at you. "Ummmmm..." You sighed. "What is it?"  
"What is master doing....?" He looked at your hands "You're allowed to have a look." He sat up and looked at your papers. His eyes widened as he saw many unfamiliar faces with weird hair and eye colors. "Wh-What are these? Who are they?"  
"I hired new servants today. I'm choosing new names." Nobody had ever asked you about that. "Sometimes I hate the names I choose. I kind of just write down whatever that comes to mind. It's just to remember their faces while I choose new names." He blinked confused. "You...*clears throat* Know the faces of all of your servants???"

  
"Sort of." You kept writing. He was staring at the paper. There were pictures, names, Family names, Heights, Origins, Mother languages, the number of the siblings each servant had, and the genders of the siblings. You looked at his face without moving your head. You looked down at his jacket. "Mmm..." You put the finished papers on the one you were filling. Len gasped and moved his face closer to the first paper. "Aaagh...What???"

  
"His red *coughs* Hair!!! It's so red!!!" You looked at where he was looking.  
"Max? Yea yea. So red." You put the papers aside and turned to him, making him back away and lower his head. He was looking at you.  
"Lie down." He gulped and did as he was told before pushing the blanket up to his neck. You also lay down and covered youself with the blanket. You turned to face him and he quickly apologized and turned. With his back to you.  
"Turn." He let out something between a moan and a cry "Yes..." But turned eventually. He lowered his head. You started stroking his hair. "You sure have work tomorrow. Do you know what you should do?"

  
"Y-Yes... I should wash the curtains...*clears throat* Sorry... Of the kitchen..." You looked at the roof and narrowed your eyes. "My butler sure gives you useless orders. Maybe I shouldn't have gave him the permission to order servants. I should hire someone. We're in need of discipline here. Someone must be in charge of ordering servants of different buildings. Even though we have a detailed list of them... Everything lacks everything. Ugh. I wonder what other servants do. We have way too many servants around."

  
He cleared his throat again before speaking. "Low-ranked servants wash and clean and dust...*clears throat* And servants with more experience are in charge of finding mmmmhmmmm.... broken things...and throwing them out or...sending them out to be fixed...*clears throat* And also... Finding bad servants and firing them-"  
"What??! Firing them??? Servants firing servants??? What the heck is going on in my castle???"  
"B-But butler George says you gave him permission..."

  
"Permission?" You started thinking. "Oh... About servants who steal things and break things on purpose. Is that what a 'Bad servant' means?"  
"Yes...It..............................seems..." He obviously had problems talking.  
"Still. Things are too childish. I better fire half of the servants."  
"Yes..." You looked back at him. His face couldn't be seen. "Lots of servants must be receiving wages they don't deserve. I'm sure lots of them don't even work. What a shame." He gulped. "Wh...Why do you think that?"  
"Last night you washed the floor of the great hall. Which is a large room. Tomorrow you're gonna wash the curtains of the kitchen. I don't know which kitchen 'The kitchen' is, but all of them are very large. With you doing this much, there sure are many useless servants."

  
He gulped again. You frowned and moved your hands toward his thighs and grabbed one of them. He screamed.  
"I didn't know you could scream. You clear your throat too many times between your sentences."  
"Master!"  
"Hm?" You slowly glided your hand up and down his thigh, coming closer to his crotch with every upstroke.  
"A....a.......eeee...ah....eeeeeeeeeeeeng....mm....master....please d...don't..."  
"Don't what?"  
He made cry sounds. "Pleaae....aauugg.....eee.....ah....Don't t....eeee..nn...touch....." "What? I am the noble, I am the one who must stay untouched." You said with a teasing tone  
He seemed like he wanted to cry "Please.....Pleaaaaaaheeese......ah.....nnnn....hnnnn......Please stop thahahaha.... Aa...."  
You stopped. Not wanting to make him cry again. But you kept our hand where it was.  
"Your thighs are so smooth and soft." You commented. "Aren't you embarrassed of shaving your legs?" You stroked it with your thumb

  
He gulped and calmed down. "I d.....on't shave...." He was blushing.  
Your eyes widened " You don't grow body hair?" You pushed the tip of your thumb on his thigh and moved it, searching.  
"No..." He whispered. "I don't..."  
"Do you take medicine? Do you have a sickness?"  
"A-I don't know..." He looked embarrassed.  
"Hmmm..." You let go of his thigh and looked at his face. He had eye bags. He looked tired despite the fact that he had slept that day. He looked weak.

  
"You may sleep."

He looked up at you with sad eyes. He wasn't supposed to be sad at that moment. What was that in his eyes? He gulped. "Yes..." He looked down. He moved his limbs closer to his body. "Have a peaceful *clears throat* night..."

  
You kept looking at him. Watching him. Searching. You wanted to know how he was feeling. Why he was feeling it. During the one year he was with you all you thought he felt was 'Misery' and 'Pain' and sometimes, 'Gratefulness' You were dragged out of your thoughts as you heard moans. "Haa....Ugh....nn...." "What is it?" You lifted his chin. His eyes were half-closed

"I'm sorry....I'm in pain..."

"What pain?"  
"I'm sorry...I'll not make sounds anymore...I'm sorry...(L/n)-Sama must sleep..."  
"When your master asks you something, you answer it." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "My...aa.... *clears throat* ...Throat ....hurts..."

  
"Your throat? Of course, you screamed a lot." He lowered his head. That was were you exploded."You do so many things so many times. It's repetitious. Boring. You keep lowering your head. That's getting annoying." You lifted his chin once again.

  
"I'm sor-"

"Yes, that's right, you keep saying you're sorry. Changing it to 'I apologize' Won't change it either."  
"B-But-"

"You stutter too much. Wh-Wh-What's with th-th-that? It's annoying."

He coughed. "I can't just..."  
"What? I can't hear you. Are you trying to lower your voice to make a change or something?"  
He burst into tears all of a sudden "UWAAAAAA.....UWAAAAHAAAA.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAA......AAAAAAAA........AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.. A...AA......AAAAAAAAAAA.........UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH....I CAN'T CHAAAGE IIIAAAAT...... THAAA'S HOW I WAS RAAAAAAHAAAAAISED...." (I can't change that, that's how I was raised.)  
"Hey... What's with this all of a sudden...?" Once again you felt guilty. You took the towel that was still on your nightstand table and started drying his tears.  
He was still crying as loud as he could. "UWAAA.....AAAAAAAHAAAAA.....AAA......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAA!" It was so strange. It was as if with each cry he thought of a new sad thing.

  
"Hush.... Hush! Shhh....Come on...Don't cry..." It felt horrible to see him like that. It was like you could see yourself in him. He cept crying. You've heard your brothers cry before. But you usually thought it was their fault, so it was annoying. But he was crying because he was truly sad. Bothered. Uncomfortable. Lots of negative feelings.  
He didn't calm down but he was able to talk with a hoarse voice, even worse than before. "I...Aaaa.....I was raised like *hic* this...as a sl...slave...I was taught to...uwaaaa.....*sniffs* never look at my master's eyes...to always...*sniffs* keep my head down....But then....*hic* as a servant....I was taught to always look at my....nnn....master with respect... A-And when I did something wr...ong.... My punishments were *hi c* always pai-nful.....A-I can't help...I stutter....I'm scaaaaaared.....aaaaaAAAAHA....*sniffs*" He wiped his eyes with his sleeves.  
"I was t..taught to apologize...and...*hic* not to talk back at my master....*hic* I was told as a slave that I am always the....*coughs* the one who'swrong... I was taught to beg...for mercy politely but...EEEHE......EEE....I'M....ALWAYS...TOO SCARED....NOTHING CROSSES MY MIND....*COUGHS* *HIC* I CAAAI JUS....SAY I'M SOORRY..."

  
You scratched the back of your head. Just listening. You wiped his cheeks with the towel once again.  
He sniffed. "I know I...*clears throat* lack social ...skills and... A-As I look at the servants...*hic* All of them have something I doN'T HAVE! AAAA....AAAAAAAAAHAAAAA......UWAAAAAAAA....AAAAAAAAAHAA...."  
You put the towel aside and moved his body toward yours. It was rare for you to hug people. At least not with so much affection. You pushed his head to your chest as he cried. You tilted your head and kissed his hair. You rubbed his back. His shaking hands grabbed your shirt.

  
"I don't know what it is...*HIC* They seem more important...*HIC* They seem more powerful... They're capable of things I don't know anything about....I can't even ........*HIC* have a proper conversation...*HIC* I don't want to make eye contact.... Aaa.... Everybody looks at me with....*sniffs* wi....w.....wiTH MISERY....! SYMPATHY IN THEIR EYES....I DON'T WANT...I DON'T WANT THAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
He tightened his grip on your shirt. All you could do at that moment was to rub his back. "UWAAAAAAAA.....*Inhales* AAAAAA.....AAA.... EVEN AS A ...S..SERVANT... I CA-N'T....UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....."

  
"Shh...Sh.... Don't think anymore. Don't think about anything at all. Just think about how tired you are... Try to calm down. Don't think. Just don't think, okay...?" He kept crying. You kept trying to calm him down. After a while, that seemed like hours, he stopped crying. But he was still sniffing. His hands were still grabbing your shirt, but gently...Because they were just there.

  
You were stroking his hair. You looked down at him. His eyelashes were sparkling in the dark room. He blinked slowly. He was staring at blank space. You took a few tissues from the tissue box close to you and gave it to him. He quietly blew his nose and folded the tissue. Neatly. He gulped.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
He nodded slowly. You took the second glass of water that and slowly sat Len up. "You better drink this. You cried too much again." He stared at the glass of water, analyzing it. "It's water...William brought it a few hours ago, remember?"  
He took it with both hands and started to drink. He looked like a child. Like a child who woke up and couldn't find his parents. He drank half of the glass and then put it back on where it was. His head was slightly tilted downward. "It's time to sleep." You put your hand on his side and pushed it down gently. You pushed him to your chest and stroked his hair until you could no longer keep your eyes open.

* * *

  
The first thing you heard when you woke up was the sound of some mean birds. "Mmm..." You couldn't remember your name. Or anything else. You looked around. You were in your second room.  
_How odd..?_ You thought. You felt something really big in your arms as soon as you moved them. You looked at it.

"Len? Len!!!" You finally remembered everything. He looked up at you. But he looked terrible. His eyes were half-closed and red, he had very dark eye bags under his eyes and he looked pale. His mouth was slightly open.

  
"LEN?" He tried to open his eyes completely but he seemed to be unable to do so. You cupped his face. "Len? Len? Are you okay? What's the matter? Didn't you sleep last night?"

  
He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Why?"He pursed his lips in what seemed to be agony.

"Talk to me!" He shook his head. Before you could say anything he took your hand on his cheek and moved it to his throat, he tried to make a sound, you felt vibrations, but you couldn't hear much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN uniform is short for Autumn night uniform  
> Your servants have so many uniforms for different times of the day.  
> I wonder if anyone is here reading the ending note of chapter 4?  
> Hey there~!


	5. Failure

Your eyes widened. “You can't speak?”  
He nodded, he seemed ashamed. “Were you up all night?”  
He stayed quiet, but nodded after a while. You frowned and went to your table and looked for anything one could write on. You found a notebook you had forgotten about. You went back to Len, who kept gulping.  
“Take this. I know you can write, that's why I ordered them to send you to school.” You gave it to him and he took it with a bow. You gave him a pen.

  
“Why did you stay up?” You asked angrily. He looked worried, like how you always see him. He looked down at the notebook as he opened it. He started to write.

 

‘I was scared’ He wrote. His handwriting was very neat and nice. But that wasn't important at that moment.  
“Of the darkness?”  
‘Yes... I'm very sorry... ’ He raised the notebook for you to see.  
“But the lamp was on all night!”  
‘I tried to sleep, but I was terrified.’ He wrote.  
“Why didn't you tell me? You could talk then, couldn't you? Tsk.” You crossed your arms in irritation.  
“Does it hurt anywhere?” He paused again.  
‘Yes, many places hurt’  
“Where? List them” It was weird took ask someone to do that, but having a slave and living in a castle during the era of technology was also weird. Although it had a reason.

 

‘My head, my eyelashes, my eyes, under my eyes, my chest, my throat, my neck. ’  
“GEEZ!”  
‘I'm sorry... ’ He showed it to you, but then he suddenly started writing again. ‘Master, can I please’ He paused for a moment.  
‘Go?’  
“I don't want you to work for me right now! I'm angry with you okay? Why didn't you tell me huh? You look terrible! You had eye bags but now they're five times darker.”  
‘No... I don't mean work... But I need to go. ’ He showed it to you. He looked restless.  
How much of a disappointment could he be? Was he a masochist?  
“NO! YOU'RE STAYING HERE TODAY, AND WE PROBABLY NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR BECAUSE YOU AAAAAAAGH!” He looked a bit annoyed, he took the pen and wrote something faster than before.  
‘I need to **go** , I need to **relieve** myself!!! ’

  
Oh.

  
“A...” You blinked a few times. “You can use my bathroom. ” You stood and walked to your bathroom, that was right beside your room. You opened the door.  
“Hurry now. Go... ” He stood up from the bed, but sat down as soon as he realized he was still in his underwear. He tried to cover his legs with his arms while he “MMM!”ed.  
You walked to him and took one of his arms and forcefully dragged him to your bathroom. “GO. ” You pushed him in as he whimpered with his quiet voice.

You rested your elbow on the wall beside the door to your bathroom. You tapped your finger on the wall impatiently.  
Couldn't he just tell you?  
No, it was not about being able to, He **had** to tell you.  
You had **ordered** him to sleep.  
If he had a problem obeying it he **must** have told you politely.  
When he cried and started talking to you about how he was raised, you got the feeling to talk to him more.  
For once instead of saying ‘I'm sorry’ he was saying why he did the wrong thing. And that was unexpected. Unexpected things were never boring. You wanted to talk to him all day. To take responsibility for messing with his nyctophobia.  
You wanted to ask him about how others treated him. You were about to get so much information.  
So many NEW things.  
But there. FAILED.

No matter how powerful you were, you couldn't buy time. He had to sleep. And he had to see a doctor after that.  
He slowly opened the door and jumped back when he saw how you were looking at him. You took his wrist, making him try and fail to scream. You threw him on your bed, and he backed away as you leaned closer.

“Sleep. You heard me right? Sleep. I'm not asking you to rest, I'm asking you to **die** until you have enough energy to **live** **for me**. Understood? If you disobey once again,”  
You slammed your hand on the wall beside his head making him turn it the other way and start shivering.  
“I'll do every single thing that just crossed your mind.” His eyes widened.  
You made him lie down. “Any last words?” He nodded nervously. You gave him the notebook.  
He sat up and started to write something, but he fell asleep in the middle of it.

‘It was darker than you probably remember...  
Master was so close but it felt so terrifyingly cold  
At some point I believed I was in the ocean... I really couldn't breathe...  
But each time I inhaled I felt a sharp pain in my throat and had to stop trying...  
I was afraid of waking you up with the noises I was making...  
I was afraid of making noises... I felt like ~~someone~~ something was looking at me  
It was waiting for me to make a sound or move...  
I felt like it was going to attack me  
Master probably doesn't believe in monsters and ghosts  
But once you feel them...once you see them you'll believe it...  
When I look at something in the dark all I see is black  
But after a while I clearly see eyes  
I swear I see eyes! I'm not lying to master!  
I see them move in the dark! I feel them around...  
And I wouldn't hear them if they attacked me from behind because all I could hear was my heartbeat  
I'm sorry its embarrassing...  
I knew that it was going to get darker with each passing second  
That's what night is...  
I was scared I closed my eyes shut and I was too afraid to open them...  
I'm sure the creature was closer to me  
I'm sure I felt its breath on my nose It was scary...  
But I didn't panic because m’  
And that was it.

You looked up at his head from the notebook. His head had fallen on his chest. You lay him down once again. You looked at his eye bags. They seemed painful. You watched as his chest rose and fell. You pushed your blanket up to under his nose and covered him with it. He looked so vulnerable. No, he **was** vulnerable.

The fact that he was yours was tasty but the other fact that you didn't know what else to do with him was frustrating. It was like being told ‘You can take anything you want from this good shop’, but there was also a rule. ‘You must take anything you want in three minutes.’ There. Wasted.

You didn't feel like you owned him. All the people around you walked to wherever they had to, he did as well. All the people around you moved however they wanted, just like him. The ability to move body parts is what almost every human has. But Len was **yours**. You had every right to make him do anything. **Anything**. Anything you felt like making him do. You could be kind to him and let him do whatever he wanted, but you couldn't feel the control you had on him that way. You could ban him, even from moving his fingers.

  
It was the kind of control you had. You wanted to feel it. But it was ridiculous. Move this way, move that way. It was stupid. There was only one way to feel the control in a satisfying way. To make him do the things he didn't want to do. The way he reacted and the way he was uncomfortable made it obvious that he was doing it because he was **forced** to. And that felt good.

And yet...******************.  
You heard your butler shout. “LEN? LEN! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU GET WORSE WITH EACH PASSING DAY! RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR DUTIES NOW? LEN KAGAMINE! “  
Butler George, Butler George. That freaking butler. All Len ever worried about was him. ‘But I have to do this, butler George ordered me to’  
How could Len feel more scared of him? You sat up and went out of the room and to the hallway.  
“What's with all of this noise? This is the part of the castle with the rooms I sleep in. What are you doing, shouting rude sentences to be heard by your master?” His eyes widened.

“M... Master(Y/n)....” He bowed his head. “I'm—”  
You started thinking about bows.

_Bows, huh?_

All of your servants and maids always bowed.You remembered different maids' and servants' faces as they bowed. Their poses. You noticed something. They bent to different degrees depending on their status in the castle. Status...

‘Low-ranked servants wash and clean and dust’  
‘Servants with more experience... ’

That was it. You've always been looking for something to amuse yourself. And it was not just you, that was what humans did by default. But you were so obsessed with it that you forgot to look closer around you. While you were trying to get rid of your boredom, your servants wrote many rules. Unspoken rules.

Len has been working all day and everyday ever since he came to your castle. He was always worried about what to do next. He didn't seem to want to be praised, he always seemed to just want to avoid being scolded. He always seemed so uneasy. At first you thought it was because he was around you. Because you teased him.

However, Things seemed to be different.

Len always lowered all of his torso. But other servants did it slower and bent less. Less and less, to the point that your butler only bowed his head when he saw you. Other servants always put their arms beside them, Maids usually clasped their hands in the front, but Len usually grabbed the corners of his clothes, nervously.  
“I wasn't listening, are you still flapping those lips? ”  
“A....A? Yes... I was informing you, I can not find Len Kagamine anywhere, and he seems to have forgotten about his duties... But small things like this are not worthy of master (Y/n)'s time, I apologize. ”He bowed his head again.

  
“...” You stared at him. “Well, actually, I want to devote all of today to my servants.” He looked at you with wide eyes.  
“Ser...vants?” You turned and started walking toward other hallways as quickly as you could. You saw two servants leaning against the wall talking to each other while holding cups of tea.

“No, not servants, I meant useless freeloaders who receive wages.” You turned to George who had walked after you. “What did your name use to be before I hired you?”  
“I... My.. birth names was YV2... But I changed it to Yuma, sir...”  
“I see, Yuma, why don't you tell those two trees to move their bodies and do Len's chores instead? Oh right, what are his ‘duties’ for today?” He gulped.

“He... He had to wash the curtains of the third kitchen...”  
“Oh I see. The one with the largest windows. And what are these two doing this afternoon?”  
“Th... They're...” You narrowed your eyes  
“No way, are they free all day?” You walked to them and they stood straight as soon as they recognized you.  
“Ah good morning master!” One of them managed to say.

“Don't wish me a good morning. Make it a good morning by actually doing your jobs. You two are in charge of washing the curtains of the third kitchen today.”  
They raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. “P... Pardon???” You stepped closer to them.

“I'm pretty sure that none of you servants are deaf, I don't hire the disabled.” You growled.  
“We did hear Master... But... We aren't in charge of those things, master wouldn't know because he's not familiar with-”  
“Aaaaah that's right. Follow me.” You walked toward a certain room. You could hear the two whisper things as they climbed the stairs behind you. You opened the door and a big room with lots of drawers came into sight.

“Let's see. I remember naming you Jack. You've been wasting time here for around...four months, correct?” You asked as you opened a drawer. He was stunned. Of course he thought you didn't know him.  
“Yes sir...” He'd be a stammering mess by then if he was Len.  
You took a thick notebook from the drawer and quickly licked the tip of your finger before flapping its pages.  
“So, let's see your contract. Ah, here it is. Yukimura, right?”  
“Yes...that was my-”  
“Well, mmmm..... I can't see anything here. It doesn't say you shouldn't do housework, and it doesn't say that you can disobey me. It just says that you are my servant. And there's your sign under it. There. Go wash the curtains.”

You looked at the other one “Jerry, do you also want me to check your contract?”  
His shoulders rose in shock. “No sir! I will go help Jack...”  
You closed the notebook. “What? Help him? Why?” You put it back in the drawer and closed it.  
“Because that curtain is very large... It will take him all day to wash-”  
“Butler George! Where are you?” He jumped from behind Jack  
“Yes?? Did you call for me?”  
“I sure did, you set time limits for the things Len must do, right?” You walked toward the door and the three followed you.  
“Yes...Hehad to finish the job by afternoon.” The two servants gasped.  
“I See, was anyone going to help ?” You asked. He looked down. “No, sir...” He looked down. You frowned.  
“You two better wash them clean! Wash the curtains of all the kitchens by tonight! Understood?” You shouted.

“Yes sir!” They both shouted back.

You looked at your butler, thinking of anything that could describe your annoyance. But annoyance wasn't the only feeling. You wanted to tell him how he had been. You chose the best thing. “Shame on you.”

* * *

 

You had ordered many servants and maids to do useful things and it had been around three hours since you ordered Jack and Jerry to do Len's job. Your butler was still in his 'Failure' mood and had forgotten to look for Len.

You went to your room and looked for important documents to bring to your second room. Len had rolled over in his sleep. He was still sleeping peacefully. You sat on the chair beside your library and started studying the documents. But you heard a noise not long after starting.

You looked up to see that Len was yawning with closed eyes. He scratched his neck and put his hand back on the blanket. Then he frowned and suddenly started moving his hand on the blanket and feeling it. He immediately opened his eyes wide before sitting up. He gasped after he saw you. He wanted to say something but he started coughing.  
“Good God, why the heck did you wake up? It's too soon.” You frowned at him. He tried to talk once again but couldn't. He looked for the notebook and the pen.  
‘I usually wake up three hours after I sleep’ He wrote in big letters so you could read it from where you were.

“What? How many hours of sleep do you usually get at night?” He gulped.  
‘It differs depending on what butler George gives me to do...’  
“Give me numbers!”  
‘I usually get five hours of sleep, it changes to three when I'm busy. But some afternoons, I am allowed to sleep for two hours it makes up for that... ’  
“This is getting out of control.” You rubbed your temple. “Go back to sleep. That's an order. ”  
He looked uneasy.

  
“What? Do you know how many people are begging their mothers for five more minutes of sleep right now?” He raised his eyebrows and started writing something quickly.  
‘Do mothers wake their children up themselves?’ He showed it to you excitedly.  
“...” Change of subject. “You have no idea how bad it feels to be woken up by a sibling. Waking up someone probably means slowly and gently making someone's soul go back to their body, but they USE ALL OF THEIR POWER TO DRAG THE SOUL OUT OF YOU, REGARDLESS OF THEIR STATUS.”

That was supposed to be funny, anybody who had a sibling like that would start laughing. But Len just put his hand on his mouth. Like he had heard about a serial killer.  
“Good grief, just go back to sleep.” He looked hesitant. He took the notebook and the pen again.  
‘Can't I’ He hesitated.  
‘Can't I go and wash The curtains now that I slept? Please? Master (Y/n)... I need to go and work’

You frowned. “No, you can't. I told someone else to do it anyway. Now do as I told you. ”  
His eyes widened in shock and fear. ‘Is it really okay for me to sleep?? ’ He wrote

“I count to four, if you don't lie down by three I'm gonna have to take your sleeping time from you for a few days. And if you're not lying down by f- ” He lay down and closed his eyes. “... ”  
You went back to the documents.

 _I'll have to take Len outside to see a doctor huh_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No need to thank your bro for not leaving you with a cliffhanger ~  
> Nobody'd leave a comment even with a cliffhanger anyway — _ —  
> #nothingtolose


	6. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is a little shorter than others. Because it's filled with information.**

After a long while of studying documents, writing stuff and memorizing things, you stood up and went to your bed to lie down and get some shut-eye. You had almost forgotten about Len. But seeing him in the questionable position he was sleeping in made you remember it. You looked at his back.

He was sleeping on his side, and a part of his stomach and waist was exposed thanks to the loose shirt he was wearing. After the exposed pale skin came the black boxers he was wearing. The boxers seemed kind of small and short. Covering only the most important parts. After that came the bare slim legs that were entangled together.

Not entirely bare, though. He was wearing knee-high white socks that were more than welcome.  
Such a pleasing sight. You lied next to him and put your hand on the bare part of his side. You expected him to be warm, but he was very cold. So you started massaging his side to make him feel a little warmer.

You wondered why his hair was still in a pony tail. Did he always sleep like that? You remembered untying it. But he had plenty of time to tie it again. You moved your hand to his stomach and gently pinched it, but all you had between your fingers was skin. He was indeed very petite.

You put your weight on your elbow and moved to see his face. He was sleeping peacefully. His eyelashes were a little long. But not too long. His lips were parted. But breathing through his mouth couldn't be good for his throat. So you had to close it. You moved your thumb to his lower lip and pushed it up gently. That was where you realized he had soft lips, too.

 _Quite manly._ You smiled. Was he really supposed to marry someone and have a child look up to him and call him dad? He was already eighteen. He should have grown manly by then. But there was no reason to rush. Even if he was going to change to a manly guy, he wasn't allowed to get married or be in a relationship. The last thing you wanted was to watch the once cute and petite Len be a man and get a nice girlfriend while you sat and ruled your castle of chaos.

You found yourself stroking his eyelashes. What the heck? Lucky you didn't find yourself doing something else. You stopped and turned to actually sleep. “om nom nom...”

He was waking up again. One shouldn't be blamed because of sleeping in their own king-sized bed, right? He raised his head to look at where you've been sitting for the past two hours. You couldn't see his face, but he was probably making a scared or confused face. He turned his head and looked at you with wide eyes. He gasped and started coughing.

“I'm happy to see you, too. ” You joked.  
He gulped and bowed his head. He looked for the notebook and the pen, and hugged them to his chest once he found them. “May I ask why the always-awake beauty woke up after two hours? ”  
He pursed his lips and started writing.  
‘Can I sit up and write?’ Was written in a weird handwriting.  
“Go ahead. ”  
‘I can't sleep more than five hours. ’ He wrote.  
You sighed deeply. “I want to take a nap.” You said for no reason.  
He looked down at the notebook. ‘What should I do? ’ He wrote after a while.  
“Do seventy push-ups, or do nothing and wake me up in half an hour.” You slept, leaving the wide-eyed servant alone.

* * *

  
“Did you hear that? Jack and Jerry are washing the curtains today! ”  
“ For real?? I thought they were more than that.”  
“I heard that the servant who was in charge or the curtains couldn't be found anywhere, that's why master ordered the two to do it! ”  
“What did you say? Did master order them HIMSELF?? What about Butler George? ”  
“He seems down, do you think it's related? ”  
“I'm not sure! Do you think we'll also have to do chores like them? ”  
“From the start I knew it was weird for most of us to just live here without doing anything... ”  
“I still don't get how we're separated, why doesn't anyone expect us to do anything? ”  
“I don't think anybody knows why... Butler George just picks enough people and orders them to do all the things every day. ”  
“Do you think master noticed that?? Oh God... ”  
“I wonder why he noticed just now, isn't it HIS castle?”  
“No, it's his CASTLE. It's way too big and he can't pay attention to everything at once. ”  
“But he wasn't paying a- ”  
“What are you lowly maids talking about? ” Asked your butler, making the three gasp.  
“Nothing!! We'll go somewhere else now...;; ” The three bowed their heads and disappeared from his sight.  
He sighed and sat down on a couch.

“I shouldn't have made those servants do all the hard work... What was I thinking? I was given one job... ” He sighed again. “But it was too hard to have everyone do something... There are too many servants in this palace. There would still be people without things to do. It would be a waste to spend hours each day just to make people do very small things. Even master didn't ask me to do that... I guess... ” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He was just angry because I was angry at Len... That's right. I must have chosen someone else to do it. I wasted lots of time just to find him. I could have made someone else do it, I saw many people in my way to the hallway. Any of them would have been fine. Geez. ”

He shifted on the couch. “I remember the first time I gave Len lots of work was because I didn't want him to get used to laziness like others. Master's father had bought him, and he's been trained especially to work for master. It would be a waste... But I didn't stop even after h- ... ” He suddenly realized he was talking to himself out loud. He sighed. “Where is he? What if he's lost somewhere? What if he went to a place he shouldn't have? Geez! Ugh!” He rubbed his eyes with both hands and went to check on Jack and Jerry.

* * *

  
You felt a hand on your shoulder. You felt a pressure. You felt another pressure. You heard something like a cough. You felt another pressure on your shoulder. “Hnnnnnnnn....” You heard. You opened your eyes.

It was Len, who seemed to have had a hard time waking you up. His face was a little red and he was panting. His eyes widened with joy after he saw you awake. He bowed and raised the notebook for you to see. ‘Good afternoon, Master, it has been half an hour. ’ He suddenly jumped and took the pen in his hands. He omitted something and wrote something else.

‘Good afternoon, Master, it has been half an hour. around thirty-five minutes. I'm sorry. ’ Was he trying to wake you up for a whole five minutes?

“Why are you panting? ” You asked as you rubbed your eyes with your thumb and index finger.  
‘I was trying to talk. ’ He wrote. ‘Did master sleep well? ’  
You thought you could answer that question for once. So you started thinking out loud. “Did I sleep well? Hmm... I didn't dream. And I didn't wake up in a bad way. Hmmm. Guess I slept okay. ”  
His face lit up. “So, what were you doing while I was asleep? ” You asked, not wanting to get up from your warm and soft bed. He raised his eyebrows.  
‘I didn't go anywhere! I just took a tissue and wiped your bed legs. ’  
“... ” You blinked unbelieving. “What'd you do that for? ” He played with his hair a little.  
‘Because Butler George never tells me to do that, and I've always felt the need to do it because I was taught about how unhealthy it can be to have a bed that is not 100% clean. ’  
“Uh huh... Well, congratulations. ” You sat up and scratched the back of your neck.  
He looked down at his hands that were playing with the notebook. ‘Master, can I go now? ’  
You inhaled, “You know maybe we should turn off the lights all day. I heard somewhere that the Bacteria grow faster in the light. ”  
His eyes widened. “Ah. We're going to the doctor. ”  
His eyes widened. ‘We're going out of the castle???’ He wrote  
“Yea. ” You started thinking. “You've never seen the outside world right? ”  
He just looked at you.

It was a rule. A rule your father had told you about. <Slaves who are supposed to live with their masters, and spend their whole lives with them must never see the outside world. > At first it seemed illogical. But then came the reasons. <As slaves, they do not have the rights to fall in love and get married. Because our family's slaves have always been more than just slaves. > Your father had told you in his own castle.

<My father, your grandfather, and his father, and his father, and lots of other people in our family have had their own very special slaves. We call them slaves because they are sold to us as slaves. But without anybody knowing, they're people who live among our servants, our servant accept them as their low-ranked members; and just when our servants think they can betray us, our so-called slaves become our real butlers. > Was what he had said.

<But why do we have to live like this? In castles of our own? Why do we have to have so many servants? Can't we just live like other rich people? This is the era of technology... Why are there only a few families like us that are like this? > You had asked.

<It's because of the king. This country is still being ruled by a king who lives in a castle. They seem to dislike living like the other countries' presidents. To put it simply, they have a thing for living royal lives, like a royal family. And our family isn't an exception. When the king announced that the most important families of the country have to live like them, in castles and palaces, and that they have to have servants and maids and be referred to as 'Masters', 'Mistresses', 'Young masters' and 'Young mistresses', our family was the first to accept it. Such an old story, it is. >

It was hard to understand. The other countries seemed to have accepted it. Like it was a part of your country's traditions. <So our 'special slaves' should never see the outside world? Just because they might fall in love? >

<It's not 'Just because' my son. If these servants, our last hopes, fall in love and betray us, we will be defeated. Imagine if peasants hear about that. That their country's most important families have been betrayed by all of their servants. They will not accept it, they will not approve of it. This whole master and servant thing is like a game to everyone. And we are the players, along with the royal family. > He had patted your head.

<Our fathers played it well. We must, as well. >

 

A kind of map of the hallways and your second room ↓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye. I wonder if people who actually like it will show up after, like, years?  
> Most of the nice Len and Rin fan fictions were written in 2009!


	7. Asininity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was around 1000 words shorter than the others, this one is around 1000 words more than the others.

You were dragged out of your thoughts when you saw Len, who was shaking the notebook to get your attention.  
‘Master, are you alright? ’ Was written on it. You looked at Len, he looked worried. But this time, not about himself. About you.

“I'm fine. Ah right, how did you use to go to school? ”  
He raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head. ‘By one of your father's cars, if I'm not mistaken. ’  
You shook your head. “No no, I mean, how did they let you see outside of where you were being raised?”

His eyes widened in realization. ‘I wasn't allowed to see anything, I used to sit on the back seats and there was someone who always sat beside me to make sure I wouldn't look out of the car windows... I used to think she was making sure I wouldn't do my homework in the way to school. ’

“Hmmm... ”  
Could you take him to a doctor the same way? It seemed stupid. Everyone! Make sure he doesn't look out the window! Such a stupid thing. Stupid.

Wait  
!!!

“You saw the world in our way to the pantryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! Shit! ”  
‘No! I didn't! I was too focused on the pantry I guess... And when ’ He stopped. He looked scared again. ‘You unlocked the door my vision was blurry... ’  
“I see. Good then. ” You were suddenly relaxed. But he looked uncomfortable. Of course he did. The whole talk was about how he wasn't allowed to live like others. He lowered his head.

You sighed. You two sat there in silence. Until his stomach growled. He blushed immediately. ‘I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! ’ He wrote in capital letters and bowed four times.

“Oh, you didn't have breakfast. ” You remembered.  
He looked up, ashamed of himself. You called one of your servants using the staff call bells. Len looked up with wide eyes and wrote something as fast as he could, making his gorgeous hand writing imperfect.  
‘Master! I can't be seen here! ’  
“Huh? Why? It's my castle, I decide who sleeps where. ”  
‘But... ’ He gulped. ‘But... ’ He tapped the pen on the paper, leaving black dots. ‘But I'll be ’ Suddenly you heard knocks on your door.  
“Did you call for me, master (Y/n) ? ” Len sat up, ran to the bathroom and locked the door.  
“...” Couldn't be helped. “Yea, come in. ” It was Max. One of the new servants. You remembered how Len had reacted to his original hair color. “Go bring me breakfast. ” Without saying anything he bowed and went out.

He didn't ask why you wanted breakfast, you were sure he knew you had had your breakfast. You were also sure he didn't know Len was there. Such a good servant. You heard his footsteps and made sure he was far enough.  
“Come out, Len. ” After a few seconds he opened the door and peeked again. “Is peeking inside of where you're about to go something servants should do?”

He got out of the bathroom looking ashamed of himself once again. He was pushing his shirt on his boxers. That made you look at his legs. His long legs. His long, slender, white legs. Only half of each could be seen because of the socks, but that was better than full nudity. You didn't notice you were nodding in approval until he started rubbing his leg on the other uncomfortably. You looked up and saw how he was blushing. Well, who wouldn't blush?

You heard knocks once again. It made him run back to the bathroom. How disappointing. “Come in. ” Max came back with a big tray. He put it down on your table.  
“Anything else you would want me to do, sir? ” He asked with a smile.  
“No, you may leave. ” He bowed and went toward the door. “Wait, are the servants talking about Jack and Jerry? ”

He looked back at you. “I am afraid I am new here, I am barely talked to. ”  
“Right. You can go. ” He bowed his head and left. You heard coughs from the bathroom. You checked the hallway, Max wasn't there. “Come out, Len. Breakfast's here. ”

He came out and looked at the tray on your table. His stomach growled once again, just to embarrass him.  
“It's okay, just go eat. ” You ordered. He bowed and stood in front of the tray. He stood there for a few minutes, then he started eating slowly. You watched his back. His shirt was loose enough to hide his skin, but you could feel the curves on his back. Jesus. He was eating quietly. It was as if you were feeding a rabbit.

You sat on your bed to have a better view. He looked at you with big eyes, and stopped eating. “Don't mind me. ” He chewed what was in his mouth, looked back at the food and started eating again. He was a light eater, you noted. He drank half of the tea in his cup and put it down with a 'tiich' sound. He wiped the corners of his mouth with a tissue and bowed to you a few times, probably a thanks.

“Mm hm. It's fine. You didn't eat much anyway. ” He looked at you amazed.  
‘I haven't had this much for a long time. ’ He wrote.  
“Don't joke... It took you around one minute and you ate very slowly. There is always enough breakfast for all the servants and maids to take and eat, isn't there? ”  
‘I'm not comfortable around other servants... I tend to leave the servants' hall as soon as I can. ’  
“Such an interesting life, you have. Not comfortable around your master, not comfortable around other servants. Fantastic. Just fantastic. ” He looked down. He seemed like he wanted to cry.

“...” You looked at his shirt. “Dress up. We're seeing a doctor. ” He looked up. He looked like a child who was asked to kill his parents.  
‘What should I wear? ’ He paused. ‘What should I say to the doctor? ’ His eyes widened. ‘I can't write to the doctor! It's going to be very embarrassing! ’  
“Not so fast. You're not saying or writing anything. All you have to do is be there. ” You looked at his neck. “In a proper outfit. ” He looked down at himself and fixed his collar. “You can wear your AN uniform. It will do. ”

He bowed nervously. Was he nervous? Why was he nervous? He wasn't going to say anything. It was like seeing a new servant. New servants could always be found around.

He went to the corner of the room and faced the wall to change. You took some money from a drawer of your table and thought about the guards you wanted to take with you. As ridiculous as it was, you had to go in a carriage. Carriages were preferred to cars when it came to your family, and the other actors of the game. You thought about how your father used to send Len to school by a car. It was probably because he didn't want people to know he was related to your family. But then again it was an expensive car, and they would notice anyway. You decided to go by a car. Len coughed to let you know he was ready.

“Okay then. Let's go. ” You went to your first room, Len followed you after making sure no one was in the hallway. You chose what you wanted to wear. He knocked on your door and you gave him permission to come in, not caring about the fact that you were changing. You had already put your pants on anyways. He entered the room and gasped as soon as he saw you. You were topless. He looked away embarrassed.

“Ugh. ” You finished wearing the things.

You went to the great hall to be stared at by at least twenty servants. Len gasped and looked down. You, however, didn't feel the need to explain why one of your servants, who happened to be lost was beside you, wearing the things he was supposed to take off the night before. Your castle, your servant, your choice.

A terrifying silence seemed to be ruling the hall. “Why are you all here? And more importantly, why isn't any of you doing anything? ” Most of the eyes widened.

“Um, we were told to look for a blonde servant named Len Kagamine.... Who is... Standing beside you... ” Said a servant  
“Good job wasting time. Go clean, go dust, go wash, go do something. I'll be back soon, and when I'm back I want this castle to sparkle. ”  
“The whole castle? But it's too big! ” Said a maid  
“And I have too many servants! " You answered. “All of the others should help you too. Go tell them. ” You looked at the crowd and searched with your eyes. “Hey, you! ” You pointed at someone.  
“Me? ” They answered  
“Yea, you. I'm leaving the castle, so I need guards. Go call number 27 and 13, along with number 18. Tell them to bring a few more people they think are good enough to come with me. ”  
He nodded and went to get them. “Geez. ” They were looking at Len with scary eyes. “What? ”  
A deep voice broke the silence. “Is Len Kagamine going out of the castle with you? ”  
You looked at the owner of the voice. “Yea, this hardworking servant, who you should learn from, is coming with me. Problem? ”  
The man frowned. “No, sir. ”  
“Good. ” You went out of the hall and Len followed closely behind you.

When you reached the main door of the castle you stopped. Len crashed into your back. Mister idiot was probably thinking about how bad it was to be seen with his master. “Okay, now, I need to blindfold you. ” His eyes widened. “Yea. So sad you can't widen your eyes when your eyes are closed. ” You smiled.  
He looked like he wanted to run away. The guards came to you. “Number 13, I need to blindfold this servant. Do you happen to have anything I can do it with? ” Len's worried gaze moved from you to him.

“Yes, Sir. ” He took a piece of cloth out of his pocket. Len gasped.  
“Wait, why do you have a piece of cloth in your pocket? ” You raised your eyebrow.  
“Just in case. We bodyguards have so many things with us. Things nobody can think of. ”  
“...” You took it from his hands. “Do you sometimes wash the 'Things nobody can think if' or is this thing as dirty as I think it is? ”  
“I do wash the washable things, sir. ”  
You sighed. You had a male servant who blushed when he saw another man topless, servants and maids who didn't believe they had to clean, and guards who probably had condoms in their pockets. You also had a castle, and a modern car. You rubbed your temple. “Everyday we get farther from God's light. ” — _ —

You turned to Len and blindfolded him as quick as you could. Leaving no room for struggles and mad guards. “Don't worry. I'm here to guide you. ” You opened the door and took his wrist.  
You went out and a cool breeze caressed you skin. Len also felt it and gasped. But he was smiling. You went toward the gate, your car was parked on the other side of it. He was hesitant. Probably because wen your eyes are closed you think there are walls everywhere.

Your guards opened the big gate, which made a loud sound. Len raised his eyebrows. He knew there was supposed to be a gate there. Had he ever seen a gate before? You weren't familiar with the whole slave thing in your family. Since other servant couldn't go out much either.

You guided him toward the car and opened the back door for him. “Get in. ” He tried to say something but failed and started coughing. “Uh. ” You put your hand on his head and pushed it down so he could go in the car. He finally sat down and gasped. It sure had been a long time since his last time in a car.

You also sat down. Two of the guards sat on the seats behind you, and a guard sat on the passenger seat. Your driver also ran to the car. “I apologize if I'm late, sir! ”  
“It's fine. I wonder where you've been this whole time. I barely ever call you to drive. ” He laughed.  
“I'm one of your guardians, too, sir! ”  
“Oh. Right. Well then. Go to the best doctor you know. ”  
The guards and the driver gasped. “What happened to you??”  
“Are you feeling bad? Where does it hurt? ”  
“Did you inform your butler??? Should we inform your father??”  
“No! Don't treat me like a child or I'll order them to kill your families in front of your eyes. ” They shut up. “Now take me there. ”  
“Yes. ” The driver smiled. He wasn't a servant, so his eye color was pretty normal. You made Len lay his head on your lap. Why? Because. You were the owner of the castle, the car, the servant, and you ordered the other four. No one had the right to ask why.

The way to the city was quite nice, there were lots of trees. And lots of animals you had never seen. “Is there a circus around here? Why are there so many of these animals? ” Len's head moved on your lap.

“Endangered species always catch your father's eyes. This area is safe, since peasants aren't allowed to enter it. Your father thought it was the best place for them to live, since you would like to see rare things. That's what he said, apparently. ”

“Uh huh. Good thinking, I guess. ” You rest your chin on your palm. After about a quarter, you reached the city. It was way more crowded than you remembered. “People sure like giving birth. ”  
The four men chuckled awkwardly. People kept staring at your car as you passed. You thought it was a normal car. Damn it.

You saw a tall building and the driver parked the car in front of it. “The best doctor I know is here, sir. ”

You went out of the car before anyone could open the door for you. You weren't a spoiled rich kid, after all. You guided Len toward the building, ignoring all the gazes. Everything was modern. It made you seem old. You went inside the building to find a secretary with heavy make-up. She was talking to her phone. As much as you wanted to be a good person, you ignored every single person and went straight to the doctor's room.

As soon as you opened the room the whole building fell silent. The patients who were waiting, the secretary, the person she was talking to on the phone, the patient the doctor was seeing, and the doctor himself. So you decided to switch. You were a noble, but you had forgotten most of the things you have been taught, due to the fact that you had cut all the bounds with other nobles. Your castle was the most important place for you. Where everyone had rare eye colors. But you could still be polite, right?

  
You offered a charming smile to the doctor, and made a more peaceful face. “Greetings, ” You slowly moved your eyes to the patient. “Please accept our sincere apologies for entering like that. ” You slowly shook your head as you closed your eyes. “We are quite worried about one of my servants. ” You opened your eyes and poured some kindness into them. You looked at the patient. “We shall wait until one is done. ”

“I-It is okay, sir! ” The poor patient managed to say. You elegantly walked to one of the chairs in the room and sat down like a prince. Your guards were unnecessarily worried about the dirtiness of the chairs but you shut them up with a look before they could talk about it. Len's blindfold wasn't seen by anybody, thanks to the fact that he was too short compared to the guards around him.

 _I wonder if I fucked up._ You thought, still wearing the smile. “It's your turn. ” The doctor said. You looked at him. “...” The doctor was looking at you with half-closed eyes. “Don't you want me to see your servant? ”

The guards seemed to want to kill the man but you stopped them from saying stupid things. Your smile turned into a grin. _Now this is the kind of doc I needed._ You quickly stood up and walked closer to him. You couldn't see the guards but you could feel how they wanted to remind you that you were a noble. “So, yea. This is my servant. ” You pointed to Len who was standing beside you, he looked confused.

  
“Oh. Is there a problem with his eyes? ” The doctor took a small notebook and started writing things in it.  
“No, his voice doesn't come out. ” You loved how you were talking to the guy. It was fun to talk the way you wanted, instead of worrying about how you looked in people's eyes all the time.  
The doctor faced Len. “What's his name? ”  
You put your hand on his shoulder, making him tense up. “Len. ”  
“Len, can you try saying hello to me? ” The doctor said. Playing with his pen.  
Len gulped and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth and tried to talk, but nothing came out. He rubbed his throat.  
“Uh huh. Why do you think this happened? ”  
“I think it happened because he screamed for a long time. ” Len lowered his head.  
“That answers it, has this happened before? Or is this the first time? ”  
“I think it's the first time. ” You said with your grinning face.  
“Then it's nothing serious. ” He started writing again. “He just has to stop trying to talk for a few days. And, it's better to drink lots of water. Doesn't matter if it's cold or not. ”  
“I see. ” If the doctor was a polite person like he had to be, it would have been a waste of time to go to the doctor. But it wasn't a waste, oh, it wasn't.

“You don't need to pay. I had fun seeing you switch. ” He said, not looking up from his papers. God, was this person fun. You smiled.  
“Then we'll take our leave. ” You took Len's wrist and quickly went out of the room. It was like you've been given a magical stick. You had finally met someone who wasn't worried about how he had to treat you.

The next thing you knew, you were sitting on your bed looking at the ground happily. You looked at Len, who was sitting beside you. His eyes were still covered. “Oh. ” You removed the blindfold. He slowly opened his eyes. His greenish blue eyes adjusted themselves to the light. You had almost forgotten you had Len. “Seems like you'll be okay. ” You said.

“So, what did you think about the doctor? ” You asked excitedly. He widened his eyes and looked for the notebook.  
‘When you saw those animals, you asked if there was something around... What was it, master? ’ He wrote.  
“...Huh??? ” Now that totally unrelated. You thought about what he had asked. “I asked... A... A circus? ”  
His eyes widened and sparkled. ‘Yes! What is ~~a...~~ That? ’

“You don't know what a circus is? ” He looked embarrassed.  
‘I'm sorry... I'm not taught about the things that don't help me with my duties... ’ He wrote.  
“I see... ” You wondered how Len would have treated you if he wasn't raised the way he was raised. “It's a... Place in which some people gather to entertain other people, I guess? ” You scratched the back of your head.

He looked confused. ‘Why should there be animals in that place? ’ He showed the notebook to you, confused.  
“Um... Because animals can entertain people if they're trained well. ”  
He blinked. ‘Do animals speak?? ’  
“Huh??? No! ”  
‘Then how do people train them? Do they understand human language? ’  
“Ugh... I don't know, okay? ” Your excitement was replaced by a bitter sympathy. He looked down.  
‘Are animals in that place allowed to go outside? ’  
“... ” You gulped. “No, I don't think so. ” You said with a gentle voice.

  
He lowered his head and blinked slowly. Like the time when you told him he was legally yours. And the time when he had cried his eyes out. His face looked so peaceful. The kind of peace you have when you give up.

‘Do you think animals in that place are friends with each other? ’ He looked so concerned. As if the answer could change his life.  
“...Yes. They're all friends. Some of them even give birth to new animals... Their babies will probably get popular. Because people like seeing them. ”  
He smiled. But there was a kind of glassy sadness in his eyes. He looked down at the notebook and stroked the word ‘Friends’ with his thumb.  
‘Can master please write the name of that place for me? ’  
“Sure... ” You took the pen in your hands. Life was a strange thing. A person was trained to work for another, and another person was trained to be a noble. It was like everybody's life was planned before they were even born. Life was a strange thing.  
‘Circus. ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm in a cave, narrating a story to the walls.
> 
> ‘May my echo continue up into the celestial space.  
> Then, a new sun will eventually rise as well.’


	8. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how thinking can lead to understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Always be gentlemen. Always.  
> Two chapters in a day...  
> I guess guys are lazier when it comes to commenting.

“By the way, Len, ” He looked up from the 'circus' on the paper. “When you woke up in my room, just before you opened your eyes, you felt the blanket with your hands. Why did you do that? It's not like you can tell where you are just by touching the blanket. ”  
He pursed his lips. ‘I also didn't know I was capable of that... But I understand why. It's because I wash master's blankets with my bare hands. And I do it so many times a week. I also wash many other blankets, so I know the difference between our blankets and master's. ’ He held the notebook.  
“I see... ” You looked at his hands that were holding the notebook in front of you. You took one of his hands in yours, making him drop the object. You studied his hand. It was very delicate. Nothing like a man's. He had long, slim fingers. His skin was very soft. It was strange. People who do housework are expected to have strong hands. Especially the ones who cook or wash. Could Len cook? You didn't know. You didn't know if you liked his voice, or the way he spoke. There was just something that made you want to hear him sing. You saw a red mark on his wrist. Only a part of it could be seen because of his cuff.

 

“Len? ” He looked up at you. With those eyes.

You had no idea what 'drowning in one's eyes' meant, but you felt yourself somehow fade. His orbs... How the color of his eyes changed from the top to the bottom... The sparkle that was usually in his eyes. Sometimes it made you think his eyes were teary. Well, maybe they were. You didn't talk to him much during the one year he was there, but when you did you always made him uncomfortable on purpose. And two days ago... You were way too bored. That was why you asked him to reveal his most private parts just because you wanted to see.

 

If it wasn't for the stupid broom that he left... You wouldn't have seen him again. Not during your 'too bored' time. It led to taking advantage of his biggest fear. Was darkness his biggest fear? You didn't know. He screamed so much that he couldn't speak more than a sentence without clearing his throat. You made him sleep with you wearing only his boxers and a shirt. He clearly didn't want to. But wait, you didn't make him sleep. You made him stay up all night. He couldn't get the five hours of sleep he usually got. Was it five hours? That wasn't good. Of course it was normal for a student to sleep that much, or even less than that. Some of them could sleep in the class. But a servant couldn't do that. Especially not Len. Your butler always gave him hard things to do and he always kept an eye on the poor servant. He couldn't sleep during the day. Or, did Yuma give him free time to sleep? Yuma. Yes. He didn't deserve a name from you. He had made Len do most of the work. The other servants were mostly just lazing around. The other servants, that Len wasn't comfortable around. Why was that?

 

When someone does something that you should do, don't you smile at them and thank them to make them want to do it again, or something like that? Or maybe the servants were okay and Len was just antisocial. Yes, he had failed to make friends during the years he was at school. What was his problem? He was very cute, so, wouldn't he catch the girls' eyes? Not like anyone'd want to date him, since girls seemed to just want to hug the cute boys. Yet again, didn't that only make guys feel comfortable around him? The popular guys weren't liked by the other guys but he wasn't popular, either.

 

Why didn't he have any of the things he could have had? Those things couldn't be accidents. There were many reasons for people to become friends with him. Suddenly something crossed your mind.

"Slaves who are supposed to live with their masters, and spend their whole lives with them must never see the outside world"  
"As slaves, they do not have the rights to fall in love and get married."  
"Our servant accept them as their low-ranked members. "

What if all of those things were planned? What if he had never even got the chance to have friends? You had said the same thing back then.

  
"You had the chance to meet people. After you learned how to do chores. But damn, you didn't make a single friend. You didn't even talk to anyone. Now you're seventeen. Turning eighteen this year, the only people who've talked to you were my father's servants, no? All your life you've been living for my family's sake."

Wasn't that what had made him stop struggling and just obey the embarrassing thing you had ordered him to do? The peace you felt he had... The peace one has when they give up... It was the same thing.

  
"Even if I don't do this, I'll still be the slave I am. "  
"Even if I was an animal, I'd still be imprisoned somewhere. "  
"A-As I look at the servants... All of them have something I DON'T HAVE...! "  
"I don't know what it is... They seem more important... They seem more powerful... They're capable of things I don't know anything about....I can't even ........ have a proper conversation... I don't want to make eye contact.... Aaa.... Everybody looks at me with.... wi....w.....wiTH MISERY....! SYMPATHY IN THEIR EYES....I DON'T WANT...I DON'T WANT THAT! "

“Len... ” You cupped his face. His face grew worried again. He looked at you with those eyes again. You pulled closer and hugged him. He let out a surprised sound. You gently stroked his back. He was still tensed up. You could feel his heartbeat. His heart was beating crazily. Not because he loved you, but because he was scared of you. He was worried about himself. Because you were dangerous. God. Was he shivering? You heard a loud thunder. Len gasped and hugged you back. But that wasn't called hugging back. He just stuck to you because he was scared. That was right. You were the only one he could think of talking to. He had no other choice. You were the only one he could rely on, if he was allowed to rely on anyone at all. He was taught to think of himself as a low being. He was taught to see you as someone who was way more important than him. It scared him. And then, you had gotten angry at him for doing the only thing he was expected to do.

His heart was beating even faster. You closed your eyes and nuzzled his shoulder through his vest. He gasped and let out another uncomfortable sound. Something like a moan. But that wasn't pleasing. He wasn't moaning in pleasure. He was moaning because he was uneasy. He tightened his grip on your back.

You kissed his shoulder. He almost scratched your back. He was shaking. You raised your head so you were face to face with him. He looked like he wanted to cry once again. Were you that terrifying? You were just as terrifying. You cupped his face once again. You brushed his cheek with your thumb. He suddenly looked less scared. You kept looking at his eyes. “I'm sorry... ” You whispered. It felt so bad. It was only two words. But saying those made you remember that you, indeed, had done terrible things. You gulped. Was this how Len felt whenever he said those simple words? You had gotten angry at him for saying those, too.

He tugged on your shirt. He looked concerned. He took the notebook and wrote something on it. He was almost sitting on your lap.  
‘Is master sad? ’ He showed it to you. For some reason, you took the pen and wrote your answer to him.  
‘I don't think this is called sadness, it is more than just that. ’  
His eyes widened as he read it. He slowly took the pen from you. He was probably worried about seeming rude.  
‘Is this feeling my fault? I'm sorry... ’

You shook your head. You tilted your head and kissed his cheek. “It's not your fault, it never was... ”  
Why were you kissing him? You weren't sure either. You hugged him tighter. It was like you had a vulnerable little angel in your arms. You broke the hug and laid your head on his lap. After a while, you heard the sound of raindrops as they hit the ground and the roof.It was somehow peaceful. He hesitantly moved his shivering hand toward your head, you caught it before he could move it back to where it was. You put his hand on your head. He started to move his fingers not long after. He stroked your hair with the tip of his fingers. He moved his fingers through your hair. You could feel all of it. You felt so alive. Your window was open. You could feel the cold weather come inside. But that was okay. It only made you feel better.


	9. Clarification

You woke up to see that Len's hand was still on your head. It looked like he had fallen asleep. He was still sitting, so you laid him down. You looked at your watch. It was 5:12 PM. You had once told all of the servants not to call you for meals, because you wanted to eat whenever you were hungry.

You wondered if Len was hungry. He slowly opened his eyes. “Oh, you woke up? ” He looked at you and soot up as soon as he recognized you. He bowed his head. He took the notebook.  
‘Good... Afternoon? Evening...? I'm sorry I don't know what time it is... ’ He wrote.  
“Doesn't matter. ” His eyes seemed tired. He rubbed them. “Len... Why don't you go out and communicate with other servants hm? You might make friends... ” You suggested. After the deep thoughts you had given Len's life.  
His eyes widened just a little. ‘I have to work, I don't have time to do anything. ’  
“Oh, of course you'll not be working today. You can take a new notebook and write to them. I'll talk to Yuma about you. ”  
He blinked. ‘I'm sorry but... Who is Yooma? ’ You chuckled and took the pen from his hand to correct him.  
“It's, Yuma.”  
‘I'm sorry but... Who is ~~Yooma~~? Yuma ’ He blushed. “He's my butler, butler George, to be exact. ”  
His eyes widened in realization. ‘So it's okay if I go? ’ You smiled.  
“Yea. Yea... It's fine. ” It was fine right? The servants should accept him. He looked down.  
‘But I have nothing to tell anyone... I don't think I'm an interesting person. ’  
He wasn't wrong. He didn't seem to have anything to say. All he ever said was 'I'm sorry'. But that was okay.  
“Just... Go, okay? If you don't try you'll never find a friend. ” What if he fell in love?  
He looked at you with those big blue eyes again. ‘Yes... Thank you, master! ’ You nodded as you smiled halfheartedly.  
‘Um... What should I say about my voice? ’  
It was okay to let the servants know you and Len weren't too close. Len didn't want sympathy... But it was better than making other servants jealous. “Tell them it's because of your punishment, because it is. ”  
He looked sad. “Go before I imprison you here for the rest of your life~ ” His eyes widened.  
He quickly stood up and realized that he was still in his AN uniform. Damn that uniform. He bowed for the last time and went out. You sighed.

You went out not long after that, to let Yuma know Len was allowed to have the day off. Did Len have days off to himself? He probably didn't. Yuma was too sensitive on everything. He had scolded Len too much because of the broom the other day. It seemed impossible for him to let someone have 24 hours to themselves.

You thought about what you needed to do with the servants. You needed to make them clean certain things to see each one of them cleaned. Yuma had once said something about 'cleaning style of a perfect servant' or something like that. You thought about firing the useless ones. But man, it was tiring to go through all that. Why hadn't Yuma done his job? He was a disciplined person.

You remembered when he had met you for the first time, he had passed all of the 'exams' he had to take to become your butler, and the last part was your approval. You were playing with your buttons when he knocked. He was just on time. Not even a second late. You could tell because the clocks and watches in your castle were always exact. It was an order from your father. It wasn't so bad, either.

You kept walking for around forty five minutes. Hallway after hallway. You couldn't haven been lost. You couldn't. That was your castle. You kept repeating that to yourself. You looked at the frames on the wall on your left. You hoped to get some information on where you were. Your father had given you a lecture about 'How the elegance of your castle says a lot about you'. He had chosen all of the paintings and the pictures himself. Of course, he had given you the permission to do it yourself. But you were too 'uninterested'. Your castle was big and hundreds of photos were needed to cover the walls of its hallways alone. So you had asked your father to do it. And indirectly. You had told him you preferred it to be him who chose the pictures. And that you didn't know what each one of the frames meant and that there was a possibility of you choosing a picture that held a bad meaning that could offend the guests. Which wasn't wrong, either.

You were looking at the frames when someone bumped into you. You looked at them from the corner of your eyes. They had blonde hair. The only person in the whole castle whose hair wasn't black was Len. But he wasn't who you needed at that moment, and you had found your location. You had seen a photo of yourself on the wall. There were only a few photos of you on the walls of the castle. Your father had told you to hang a few to make the guesses remember that they weren't in an art gallery. That was probably the funniest thing your father had said. Len's head was down. Only his hair could be seen. But that was enough for you. He slowly nodded and walked past you. He probably didn't even know who he had bumped into. It was a bit strange, but you didn't think about it. You had walked around your stupid castle for an hour and you had stared at all of the stupid photos on the walls. All you wanted was to find Yuma, tell him about Len, and go take headache pills.

But you were greeted by a very loud scream. It was a maid's. You covered your ears automatically. You looked up to see a girl with glassy green eyes, who was looking at you. “MASTER, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? ” She shouted after she was done screaming.  
“Huh? ” You noticed that she was looking at your chest with her wide eyes. So you looked down and yourself and  
Saw that your shirt was covered in blood. “Eh? ” You heard yourself say. You didn't feel any pain, you were sure it wasn't your blood. But it looked quite fresh. But that only meant one thing. You turned your head and shout:  
“LEN! ” You saw drops of blood on the floor. You ran knowing he hadn't went too far. You opened a door you hadn't noticed before. It went straight to one of the servants' quarters. He must have run. You opened the final door to see a number of servants in comfortable clothes sitting on their beds. You spotted Len, who was sitting on his own bed, he was about to lie down. “LEN! ” His shoulders rose in surprise. The other servants looked your way, and noticed the drops of blood on the ground that ended at where Len was. You ran to his bed and took his arm. You made him face you.

His eyes were wide in fear and shock. His lips read 'master'. His forehead was bloody. It seemed to had been slammed against a wall. He was shivering. There were scars and wounds on his face and neck. He looked like he had come back from hell. You could see the remnants of dried tears on his cheeks. “Who did this? ” You asked. Your voice was serious enough to make him understand how quick you wanted the answer.

He looked around and saw the notebook he had borrowed. He took it. ‘It's okay please don't look for them ’  
“I'M NOT ASKING IF YOU'RE OKAY. I'M ASKING YOU WHO DARED TO HURT MY SERVANT? ” He backed away and kept shaking his head. The servants in the room were looking at you and Len. “YOU'RE NOT TELLING HUH? ” You took his wrist and pulled him. Then dragged him to the hallway. He was trying to scream but he couldn't. The servants were looking at each other confused. Len was whimpering. You kept dragging him, you reached he great hall. “YUMA! ” You shout as loud as you could. A number of servants were cleaning the hall, they looked at you. They've been cleaning the castle since you had told them. They were slow. They must have been done by then. “YUMA! ”

“YES, SIR? ” He ran to you. He saw Len beside you and his eyes widened as he saw all the blood. “What happe-? ”

“Go, and, gather all the servants, GO! ” You ordered.  
“Yes! ” He ran. Len was tugging at your shirt, begging for you to stop whatever you were doing. You looked at him angrily. “Not until I find those bastards. You hear me? Don't even ask me to stop looking for them, ” You dragged him to a nearby sofa and sat him down. Not caring about the blood. He tried to stand but you pushed him down again. “SIT! ” He shivered and lowered his head. He looked like he wanted to cry again. You must have ordered some servants to clean him, you must have comforted him. But you couldn't trust anyone, and you were too angry.

After a while lots of servants were gathered in the hall. Yuma told you that it was hard for you to talk to all of them at once. He said you would need a microphone to do that. But who cared? Those people weren't all of the servants but they were enough.

You stood in front of them. You were angry, and for some odd reason you felt the need to shout. And you needed to shout so they could hear you. Two birds with one stone. You inhaled, “LEN KAGAMINE COULDN'T WORK BECAUSE HIS THROAT WAS HURT AND I WANTED HIM TO REST, THAT WAS WHY YOU ALL HAD TO WORK INSTEAD OF HIM. AN IDIOT SEEMS TO HAVE HURT HIM EVEN MORE AND NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO WORK IN HIS PLACE AGAIN. IF WE DON'T FIND THAT IDIOT, I'LL NOT LET LEN WORK MUCH AND YOU'LL HAVE TO WORK EVERYDAY JUST AS MUCH AS YOU WORKED TODAY. ”  
The servants started whispering to each other. They seemed to be annoyed.  
You cleared your throat. “DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE IT HAPPENED? HAS ANYBODY SEEN A PUDDLE OF BLOOD SOMEWHERE? ”  
A few servants raised their hands. You allowed one to talk. “I SAW THE SCENE IN THE THIRD HALLWAY TO THE WEST, SIR! ”  
“YUMA! ” You shout.  
“I'm here, sir! ”  
“I don't expect anything from you, since you're not the hardworking George I knew. But, do you, by any chance, know who was cleaning that hallway? ”  
Yuma's eyes sparkled. “Yes, sir! I had given all the servants specific duties! I even wrote who was cleaning where...”  
Who knew the two sentences 'Shame on you' and 'Clean the castle' could lead to finding Len's bully?  
Yuma gave you a notebook, in which there were maps of the castle. They were drawn by him. You could see all the hallways and the rooms. You saw all the hallways you had been wandering in. You found the hallway he was bullied in. Next to the hallway the names 'Jakeob' and 'Johnathan'.  
“Oh. ” Those were Jack and Jerry's older brothers. You remembered when the four of them had come to you. They had asked you to give them similar names. Jack and Jakeob were brothers, Jerry and Johnathan were also brothers, and all of them were cousins.  
“WHERE ARE JAKEOB AND JOHNATHAN? ” You shout. No one said anything. “I ASKED YOU WHERE JAKEOB AND JOHNATHAN ARE! ”  
“We're here. ” Said a voice from far away. It was Johnathan. His arms were crossed.  
The servants made way for you as you walked to him. Dangerously. He was about your height. You couldn't tell if he was shorter or taller. “Explain. ”  
He frowned. “I couldn't stand it. The situation was irritating. ”  
“The situation, ” You widened your eyes. “Like, ” You said in a low voice. “You couldn't stand eating and sleeping in an elegant castle? Or... Or maybe you couldn't stand wearing expensive uniforms most people can't afford?” You widened your eyes.  
He gulped. “No, the situation in which a low-ranked servant **Gets laid** by **his** master and is free to rest while all the other servants clean the castle. And the fact that my brother and cousin had to do such a **humiliating** job in front of others because he was wandering around. ”  
You raised your eyebrows and looked at him with half-shot eyes. You opened your mouth to say something but closed it and pursed your lips. “So he got laid. ”  
“Yes. ”  
“You say that like it's normal for a guy to 'get said' ”  
“Why else would he sleep with you for a night?” The servants started whispering things again. “You thought we wouldn't realize didn't you? The castle is big but as you said you have too many servants. Of course we'd find out.” You just looked at him and Though about how rude he could get. Your silence seemed to have made him think he was right. He smirked and raised his voice for the other servants to hear too. “Why are you silent? I asked you why--”

  
“Because he has nyctophobia, and he was afraid of sleeping alone. ” You didn't need to answer him. You had all the rights to shut him up and do whatever you wanted. But he was annoying you with the 'I'm a genius' act. You never tried to hide the fact that Len had slept in the same room as you. It wasn't like you wanted to do anything to him. You did have dirty thoughts and you had forced him to undress, but you had never wanted to 'have sex' with him. Of course the thought had crossed your mind and you had joked about it but it was never serious. You were simply bored and curious. Johnathan had insulted you. Even if you did have sex with Len, he still wouldn't have the right to ask about it. He had said it out loud. He obviously wanted to ruin your image. And your image was important, because you were an important person. So you thought, Why not tell him the truth he hadn't thought of and embarrass him in front of others when we can?

His smirk faded. “Nyctophobia? ” The servants whispered things again. He frowned. “Then why did you go out with him the day after?! It's not normal to go out with your servants! He's not your butler, either! ” You didn't lose your cool.

“Weren't you listening? I said that he had hurt his throat not a long time ago. Of course he needed to see a doctor. ”

He widened his eyes angrily. “SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU STARTED TO CARE SO MUCH FOR YOUR SERVANTS? SLEEP WITH THEM IF THEY HAVE PROBLEMS SLEEPING, TAKE THEM TO A DOCTOR OUT OF THE CASTLE IN PERSON WHEN YOU HAVE A DOCTOR INSIDE THE CASTLE? HOW CAN A USELESS NOBLE LIKE YOU SUDDENLY- ”

You slapped him, getting loud gasps from the others.

“Useless noble you say? ” You said in a low voice. He turned his head that had been turned because of the slap, and looked at you. You chuckled. “Who do you think you are, huh? More and more and mooooore.... You live just like an animal you know? Ah no, animals fight for their food at least. ” He opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off. “YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW? DO YOU REALLY THINK I DON'T KNOW? THE REASON WHY MY CASTLE ATTRACTS SERVANTS MORE THAN ANY OTHER PLACE IN THE COUNTRY? BECAUSE YOU USELESS BEINGS WOULDN'T LOSE A CHANCE TO LIVE FREELY, BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T WANT TO MOVE THEIR LAZY BODIES AND FIND JOBS THAT NEED HARD WORK, DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN'T SEE THAT? OF COURSE PEOPLE OUT THERE ALREADY KNOW WHAT THIS CASTLE IS LIKE! YOU ARE HIRED, YOU DO **NOTHING** , AND ARE CALLED 'SERVANTS OF THE **ELDEST SON** OF THE **GRAND DUKE** ' ISN'T THAT RIGHT? YOU THINK I'M LIKE YOU? ” You took a few moments to catch your breath, stand straight and raise your head. “It's not all about being born as a noble. It's about being raised as one. I was struggling with strategies and hundreds of rules of other countries when you and the likes of you were crying because you had confused small d and b. I was learning how to fight in a war when you were killing cockroaches. I can order them to torture you to death in SIX different languages, the only reason I'm not doing anything related to the country is because it is not needed yet. And the reason I don't normally care for you servants is because that, as well, is not needed. You know why? Because NONE OF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING HARD. NONE OF YOU EVER HAVE TO FINISH HARD JOBS IN A SHORT TIME. WHY THE HECK SHOULD I WORRY ABOUT YOU? SHOULD I COME TO THE QUARTERS I ORDERED THEM TO BUILD FOR YOU TO ASK IF YOUR TEA IS TOO HOT? SHOULD I HELP YOU WITH YOUR UNIFORMS AND BUTTON THEM FOR YOU? WHY SHOULD I EVEN REASON MYSELF HUH? I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU SERVANTS EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, SHOULDN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND DO WHAT YOU'VE BEEN HIRED FOR? ”

There was a long silence. Many servants were looking down. Johnathan was also silent. He wasn't moved by what you had said, he was silent because he didn't have anything to say. You were right. He was reminded of the fact that he wasn't even a servant. He was just hired as one and was living in a castle he didn't deserve to be in.

“If I ever catch you servants bullying each other, I'LL PERSONALLY CUT YOUR CHESTS OPEN AND RIP YOUR LUNGS OFF. Avoiding fights was one of the few conditions you had agreed to when you wanted to be hired here. ” Everyone was still silent. “WHAT SHOULD YOU SAY? ”  
“YES, SIR! ” All of the servants shout together. It seemed like you had brought them back to reality. Just like how you had done it with Yuma.  
“Good. ” You looked at their faces. You turned and went to Len. He was looking at you with those worried eyes again. He was still bleeding. “Stand. ” You ordered.  
He stood and followed you as you went to your doctor. The servants stayed there for a while. They were finally thinking about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Strokes your hair* My dear readers are tired


	10. Knocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a few weeks since the last update huh?

‌“Eat. ” You ordered. Len's eyes were wide and sparkling. He looked at you. “If you ask me if it's really okay to eat I'll not let you eat anymore. ”

 

He rose his eyebrows in shock and quickly took the chopsticks. He stared at the food he was holding with them. He slowly put it in his mouth. His eyes widened and sparkled even more. He took the notebook he always wrote to you in.

 

‘Master this is so delicious! ’ He showed it to you. He looked so excited, for a second you thought

he was a child who was showing you his drawing.

“Okay, now eat! ” He wasted no time and did so, with pleasure. He lowered his head and took another look at his food as he chew. It gave you a better view of his bandages. Some were

wrapped around his head and some were on his forehead. The doctor had said that the wounds would be serious if they were just a little worse. He had added that eating more and resting were necessary to help Len heal, since his body was weak and slow to recover.

 

 

 

The doctor in your castle was there to help people in cases of emergency, his job was to keep them alive until they went to better doctors. The best doctors in your country belonged to the royal family, but other important families like yours weren't allowed to keep the second best doctors in their castles. It was said that the rule was there because 'People needed doctors more often' and that 'It would be a waste to keep the doctors to help nobles only a few times a year when they can be among people and heal many people everyday . '

 

And the reason the royal family had the best doctors was because 'If a member of the royal family passed away, many people would be in trouble and their lives would be in danger' Unconvincing excuses after unconvincing excuses. It was true that doctors weren't like the food in the refrigerator, one couldn't 'keep' them until they were needed.

 

Doctors were like the food in the restaurants, people had to go to them if they were needed. But the whole thing was annoying and there was a long way to the nearest city, so you noted that you had to bring the matter up the next time you saw your father. Then maybe you could bring that interesting doctor to your castle, which was a pleasing idea.

 

 

 

After hearing about Len's condition, you had decided to let Len eat the same thing as you. Which was probably healthier and better than what servants were given. And there you were, sitting with him and eating.

 

“You will sleep after you finish. And after you wake up I'm going to call my tailor to make you clothes. ” You informed him. He stopped eating and looked at you, surprised.

 

“What is it? I did tell you about it before. The shirt you clean my room in is too big and loose. ” He looked down with sad eyebrows. You sighed. “This is not caring for you more than others. It's simply because you are in charge of cleaning the places around my rooms. We don't have special uniforms for different areas because the servants here do random things if they do anything at all, ” You growled. “But you do have a specific job, so when you're doing it you wear what you used to wear before you came here to let Yuma know he can't give you other jobs because what you do is your priority. This is like an unspoken rule. Yuma should know by now. ” Len looked at you again, nodded and started eating again.

 

You didn't need him to nod and agree but you decided not to mention it as he had had enough of negative comments. You watched him eat instead.

 

He made sure to stare at his food before eating it. He probably wanted to remember how it looked and tasted like. What did the Servants usually eat? How bad could it be? He suddenly stopped eating.“What??” You asked, since his plate was still full. He had eaten less than one fourth of it.

‘I'm done eating? ’ He wrote.

“Oh that's right. Why did I even ask. ” You laughed. Then you looked at him with a serious face. “An ostrich would eat more if I gave it this. I SAID EAT, NOT TASTE.”

‘I'm sorry! I'll eat more! ’ He  put a morsel of the food in his mouth, but he gagged as soon as he gulped it down.

“Whoa... ” You patted his back.  “Is that really how much you can stomach?”  He just looked at you. “Go to bed, then.” He obeyed. You called a certain tailor and he arrived way sooner than you had expected. Which led to  waking Len up.

Len stood there like as you explained the simple style of the new clothes you wanted on. He had to move many times so you got to see him from different angles. His eyes were half-closed and he was looking down. _He’s used to other people choosing his clothes…_

 

“Len?” He looked up with a questioning look. “Do you want to choose the color of your clothes?” And with a simple permission like that, his face lit up and he nodded.

He wanted most of his clothes in light yellow. Which wasn’t a surprise. It was probably his favorite color. After the purple-haired tailor left, you ordered Len to sleep and went to give the servants new things to do, as you had scanned all of the papers related to them and were ready to kick some lazy arses.

 

* * *

 

 

Len woke up to the sound of the door, he felt uncomfortable. But he knew he was probably going to wake up soon anyways.  “Why is this door locked?”

“This is my second room, your highness. I usually sleep in my first room…” Len heard you say.

“Hmmm….” Len suddenly felt the need to cough, but he knew he probably shouldn’t. So he covered his mouth with his hand and waited. He heard the fading footsteps and gave in. “Ah! We hear coughing?”

“…” You sighed. “It is probably my servant, your highness. He is kind of sick… And he is not very welcome among the servants so I’m keeping him in my second room. Si… Since it is inappropriate to let him sleep in  my first one…”

“We want to meet him! Let us meet him in an instant!” Len heard the unknown voice order his master.

 

* * *

**Not Long Ago…**

* * *

 

 

A maid with pink eyes ran to you “Master!”

“What is it?” You put the old book in your hands aside. “Did the servants cause trouble again?”

The maid bent and put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. “The…The prince is here!”

The prince. _The_ prince. Unlike the mighty sound it had, the prince of the country was way younger than you, and he was a spoiled and irresponsible brat who had made it a habit to welcome himself in your castle. He seemed like a fan boy. He liked being around you but he didn’t care if you liked it or not. Since the prince was very nosy, you made sure to lock the door to the room Len was sleeping in.

You hurried to the gate of your castle, knowing that he’d feel offended if you didn’t go to greet him personally. You found him standing by his butler, another person suffering because of _the_ prince.

“ (Y/N)! Long time no visits~!” He pouted. “Do you not fancy seeing us?” Somehow the prince knew you liked being talked to like normal peasants. But he sucked at it.

“Oh, please don’t say that. I just don’t go out much.” You forced a smile. All you ever did when you were around the prince was acting the way he wanted you to act. Even if the idea **stunk**. He was rather emotional, he could behead you whenever he wanted. And there were better ways to die so you played along with him.

“MMmmm… I see… “ He looked up. “Your castle looks as tiny as ever!”

“…Yes.” Of course he had a bigger castle. But whether he believe it or not, you had twice as many servants as him. 

“Aren’t you going to lead us to it? “ He knew the way too well, but he still acted like it was his first time. He always wanted you to ‘Lead’ him there.

“It would be my pleasure…”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, did you finally find anything interesting?” He asked, sipping his tea.

“Thanks for your…concern, I did not.” You answered as you looked at the clock for the hundredth time.

“Are you awaiting someone?” He tilted his head in a dangerous way. You were probably one of the few people who could tell how dangerous his actions were at times. Others would think he was being ‘cute’.

“Oh, no, my apologies. “ You gave him your best smile.

“If you want us to forgive you, show us around. I want to see your room once again. “

“…Yes, your highness.”

 

* * *

  **Present time**

* * *

 

 

You unlocked the door and the prince jumped in as soon as you did so. But instead of looking for Len, he stared at the walls, the library, the desk, he scanned the room, he memorized every bit of it, and finally, he looked at Len.

“Greetings, low being!” You face palmed _inside_. Len looked shocked. He had never seen anyone dressed like the prince. He had black hair, and his eyes were the color of hyacinth-blue flowers.

 

 He was wearing expensive Japanese clothes that were long, and he always held a hand fan in his hand. He also had a tiny crown on his head, but no one knew the reason behind the size.

“Did you not hear the prince?” His butler asked angrily.  Len looked at him with his usual wide eyes and bowed to the big bad baka. **[1]** “WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING HIM?”     

“I’m sorry, my servant’s throat is not at its best condition. That is partly why he was resting. “ You said before they could eat Len.

“He can’t speak anymore? “ Asked the prince, as he raised his eyebrows in fake surprise. “Poor child... Well, maybe it’s better that way don’t you think? He won’t have to worry about his words anymore~!” He giggled as he covered his mouth with the hand fan. His butler smiled, but he didn’t seem to have liked that idea. Len just looked at him with curious eyes. He didn’t seem to be afraid of him at all. “Well then, why don’t we go and have another cup of tea? ”

“Yes, of course. “ You bowed your head.

 

* * *

**A Quarter later**

* * *

 

 

“This one’s taste isn’t half bad! You should come over my castle and have some of our tea. “ He said as he eyed Len, who was standing by the table you were sitting by.

“I will see if I can… “ You thought of ways to ditch it later.

“Hmmmm….” He narrowed his eyes. “Why can’t this servant speak?” Len tensed up. “What happened to his throat?”

You gulped. It didn’t matter if you were a liar or not, what you did was a sin and the prince could claim that it was a crime, too. But it wasn’t. He was your slave and you could do whatever you wanted, but you didn’t want the prince to have anything against you, it was very dangerous. He would do anything to get your attention. But if you lied and Len looked at you strangely, they would notice something was off, and in your country, lying to the royal family was one of the greatest sins. So you had to think of something better. “He has Nyctophobia, and he was locked in a dark place, so he screamed for help. “ Len didn’t tense up this time. He just looked down.

“Hm, that’s strange, why was he locked up?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

At first you were going to say something about an accident, but you decided that it would be better to use what you were famous for instead, he was your ‘Special servant’ after all. There was a possibility that the prince knew you had him since childhood. He would know that you would know about his problems. “I am the only master of this castle, your highness, and having to handle this many servants by myself… Of course I need to punish them sometimes. And I don’t have enough time to punish them twice in case they forget their lesson, so I have to be harsh. ”

He frowned and put his cup down. “Offer him. ”

“Um… Pardon? ”

“Offer your servant to me.”

.

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

  **[1]: Big Bad Baka: Big bad wolf, but prince styled.**

**The picture of the prince is made by me by the way.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> The male reader who did these  
> And the female reader who watched the male reader do those.  
> ...  
> *Starts laughing at the idea*  
> Sorry if you hated this...But oh well...


End file.
